The Worst Grossologists Ever
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Grossology S3E3. LabRat is having serious doubts about the new Grossologists. Naomi is allergic to almost everything, Andy is terrible out of shape and Chester is dealing with his mental issues. Can they surpass their flaws and prove their worth? Meanwhile, Dr. Colon appear at several places at once. How does he do that?
1. Prologue

**The Worst Grossologists Ever**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was midmorning and Ringworm's Subway station was buzzing with life. People of all ages where herding on and off the trains that docked by the station.

Train C21 docked at the station and opened up its doors. The train operator was a middle age man with black hair, speckled with grey and an indifferent expression on his face. This was his everyday job after all. The passengers stepped aboard. They weren't too many and most got places to sit. After a few minutes the train closed its doors and took off. For the first ten minutes of travel everything seemed normal.

Then suddenly, the tunnel turned pink.

Or rather the walls of the tunnel went over from black granite to something that was pale pink. The train operator stared at it in utter confusion. "What is happening?"

The passengers meanwhile, had a very similar reaction to the sight. Everyone stared baffled out the windows.

The train conductor started to note other changes as well. The light had dimmed, the train had slowed down and condensation started gathering on the windows. Eventually the train came to a complete stop. "Oh no." The train operator said and grabbed his radio. "Hello, hello? This is Train C21, we have a situation." He spoke into his radio.

" _This is station. What's your problem?"_ A female voice crackled over the radio.

"I-I'm not sure. My train has stopped moving. Everything works but I can't get anywhere. There's also this odd pink stuff filling the tunnel."

"… _Pink stuff?"_ The woman asked over the radio.

"Yeah, it's pink and slimy and, and gross." Suddenly, his eyes caught something moving in the tunnel in front of him but it was too fast for him to get a good look at. "Wait, there's someone or something out there." He stood up from his seat, leaned forward and squinted to see better but he didn't see anything living out there.

Suddenly, a monster attacked the train, latching onto the window with its circular mouth.

The train operator screamed in terror, stumbled on his seat and fell backwards onto the floor. The radio dangled off the control board. _"Sir? Sir, are you there?"_ The female voice sounded worried. The train operator panted as he stared at the creature that was sucking at the windshield. It was white as a ghost and its head had an oblong shape to it. Also, it's almost perfectly circle-shaped mouth was armed with two sharp fangs. It didn't do anything thou, other than sticking to the glass.

Suddenly a second white creature attacked the window and smashed right thru the glass. The two creatures fell in and onto the floor. First then did the train operator realize that they were worms. Giant, slimy, white worms. He panted out of fear but still did the rational thing and smashed his fist against a red button, immediately opening all the doors.

He then rushed out of the driver cart and into the passenger cart. "WE ALL HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY MONSTERS!"

The passengers just stared at him bewildered, not knowing what to think. Then, the two worms towered up behind the middle age man and everyone panicked. The peaceful subway train turned into a cacophony of screams and frightened human forms running towards the nearest exit. The mayhem continued outside thou as the startled masses ran across the slippery, pink substance that had encircled the tunnel. Some of them slipped, some were even more unfortunate and got trampled on by the other passengers.

"Mommy, my bear!" One little boy cried after losing his teddy bear but his mom just kept dragging him with her. Everyone ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction of the train, hopping the pink would eventually give way to black granite once again. Unknown to them thou, the tunnel was full of even more giant white worms.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And now season 3 can really get started. I'm both excited and nervous at the same time.**

 **I hope this little prologue peaked your interest for what to come and I hope you'll leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Worst Grossologists Ever**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"People, I give you…The Grossgoggles!" LabRat exclaimed as he held up a pair of green goggles for everyone to see. Chester clapped his hands but once he noticed how unimpressed everyone else was he stopped clapping and looked away in embarrassment.

They had all gathered in the Gaglab for training. Naomi, Chester and Andy stood next to each other, listening attentively to what LabRat was saying. Ty and Abby was there too but they paid more attention to the new recruits than to what the young scientist was saying. It had been decided that Ty and Abby would train the three newcomers and lead them on the field so they needed to pay attention to how well the new recruits progressed during training.

"We've already seen them, LabRat. You did leant them to us when we went up against Fartor, remember?" Naomi stated, trying not to sound too critical.

"True but then I didn't get the chance to show you all their amazing features. Now put them on, please." LabRat reached for a small switch on the wall. He flicked it and the lights turned off, casting the lab in total darkness. "Now, press the small button on the left side of your goggles."

Chester touched the left side of his spectacle-frame till he felt a small little button at the very end. He clicked it and suddenly he could see the gaglab again, but now in an eerie green spectrum.

"As you can see, the Grossgoggles has a night vision setting that will allow you to see in total darkness." LabRat explained.

"Wow, this is the kind of stuff soldiers use for night-time operations." Andy said as he looked around the lab but unfortunately he got too fascinated with this new way of seeing that he stopped paying attention to where he was going. He tripped on Chester's foot, took the skinnier boy with him as he fell and landed on top of him. "Ouch! Sorry Chester."

Chester merely groaned in pain.

"You can turn off the night vision now." LabRat said and flipped the switch, turning the lights back on. "On the right side of your Grossgoggles there's a zoom setting. Press the left end of the button and the goggles will zoom in on what you're fucusing on."

Naomi felt two oblong shaped buttons on the right side of her goggles (it was more like one button split in two). She looked at LabRat and pressed down on the zoom button. Unfortunately she zoomed in too much and came face to face with a giant green booger hanging from LabRat's nostril. She shuddered at the sight.

"What is it Naomi?" Ty asked, seeing her grossed out expression.

Naomi forced herself to smile. "Oh, nothing." To be polite, she decided not to say anything about it, leaving her with the uncomfortable knowledge of that big sticky booger.

"Finally, the Grossgoggles helps you disguise your appearance and hide your identity." LabRat stated.

Naomi raised a confused eyebrow. She then looked at Ty who was also wearing his goggles and then back at LabRat. "I'm sorry LabRat but I don't see how a pair of glasses can disguise anyone."

"It works for Superman." Andy quipped.

"Well Naomi, the answer is actually kind of clever." LabRat explained. "Even thou you might not notice it, these goggles are always radiating a form of light that we've dubbed _Confusion Light_. This light distorts the vision of anyone that looks at it _just enough_ to make the wearer's face look a little bit different than they actually are."

Naomi tilted her a bit, confused. She looked at Ty and Abby with their goggles. Then she turned back to LabRat. "But to me Ty and Abby look exactly the same."

"Ah, but that's because you already know who they are." LabRat explained. "Your eyes can't be tricked by what your mind already knows to be true."

"So unless a person already knows who we are, they won't be able to recognise us." Andy rationalized.

"Correct." LabRat stated.

"You must be a real genius to have come up with this." Chester said, studying his goggles.

"Well, I am a genius but I didn't invent the _Confusion Light_. Grossologists before me came up with it."

"Was it Lace Boil?" Andy asked curious but was ignored.

"Let's move on to a _grime_ fighter's second most reliable tool…" LabRat walked to a big box placed on a work table and opened it, taking out four Goopshooters. "The Goopshooter." He threw three of them to the new Grossologists. Naomi and Chester caught theirs without trouble but Andy fumbled with his until he managed to hold on to it.

"The Goopshooters are as effective as they are simple." LabRat said and pressed a button on a nearby keyboard. A hologram of Sloppy Joe appeared on the shooting range. He then put on one of the Goopshooters. "If you stick your hand in the holster you'll feel a spook, like a gearstick. Squeeze it and it fires." LabRat aimed at Sloppy Joe hologram. "For short rapid fire shots, squeeze it several times really fast." He fired a barrage of small goopshots at Sloppy Joe. When he hit, the hologram disappeared.

Andy whistled. "Sweet."

"If you want the goop to come out as one continent stream, or _blasting_ as I call it just keep squeezing the trigger." LabRat said and a hologram of Lance Boil popped up. LabRat fired at him and a powerful stream of green goo blasted out of the Goopshooter, hitting Lance Boil spot on and the hologram disappeared. Next, a hologram of Scab Fairy manifested. "If you want to fire one big ball of goop at once, there's a small button just above your thumb. Hold it in for two seconds and the pressure in your goopshooter will build up. Then, just let go with your fingers and…" A huge projectile of green slime was fired out of his goopshooter and hit the Scab Fairy hologram. "The goo will quickly crystalize, entrapping your target. Also, I shouldn't have to tell you that each goopshooter has a limited amount of goo in them so don't be wasteful." LabRat exclaimed and turned to the recruits. "So, who's up?"

"I do it." Naomi said, taking a step forth. LabRat nodded and stepped aside. A hologram of Insectiva appeared. She squeezed the trigger as hard as she could but she was unfortunately not expecting the strong backlash. She stumbled backwards, fell on her butt and the goopshooter fired into the air but before it could hit the ceiling it fell back down and covered Naomi in green sticky slime. The girl shuddered in disgust.

Ty gasped. "Naomi." He ran over to her while Andy and LabRat covered their mouths, trying not to giggle at the sight of Naomi covered in slowly dripping goo. "Naomi, are you okay?" Ty said, crouching down by her side.

Naomi looked at Ty. While she was a bit disgusted, she was not about to show weakness in front of her boyfriend. "Nah, I'm fine. I guess I just wasn't prepared for the force."

Ty smiled and helped her up.

"Okay Naomi, go to the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up." LabRat said before turning to Chester. "You're up, Chester. I know you can do it."

Chester smiled. Had LabRat just complimented him? "Really, you think so?"

"Of Course." LabRat answered. His smile then turned to a You once shot me, remember?"

And Chester's smile died right there…

Never the less, he stepped forth onto the shooting range. The Insectiva hologram disappeared and a hologram of Sarah Senia appeared in its stead. Chester put on a confident scowl and aimed. He squeezed the trigger several times, firing a barrage of little goo-shots and hit the hologram which then disappeared. Chester smiled at his accomplishment. He hadn't even thought he would be able to hit. A new hologram, one of Arachnidia, assimilated further to the left of the shooting range. Feeling a bit cocky, Chester decided to test another technique. He aimed and held onto the trigger. A stream of green goo flew out of his goopshooter. First he missed but he adjusted his aim a little and manged to hit the holographic Arachnidia. His smile grew a little bit more. A third hologram appeared further to the right of him. He sidestepped, aimed at the hologram and… froze.

It was a hologram of Kid Rot. Suddenly, Chester couldn't move. He couldn't squeeze the trigger. He could do nothing but stare at the hologram of Kid Rot as the immobile parasite grinned right at him.

" _Flattering. So lifelike."_

Chester gasped at hearing that voice and spun around. Coming face to face with Kid Rot, the brain-ghost that haunted his mind. This Kid Rot's smirk seemed even wider. Chester screamed in fear and fired at Kid Rot. Of course Kid Rot was just an hallucination so Chester was actually firing upon the other Grossologists. Abby manged to jump aside, Ty tackled Andy to the floor and LabRat managed to dock. The comet of green slime hit the wall and after a few seconds it hardened.

" _Hehe. Nice going."_ Kid Rot chuckled.

LabRat sat up, looked at the goo on the wall before turning his sight on Chester. He scowled furiously. "Are you crazy or something!?" He got up and marched right up to Chester, yanking the goopshooter off his arm. "You don't shoot your freaking teammates!"

"I-I…" Chester didn't know what to say.

"Hey!" Abby grabbed LabRat's sleeve. "Don't blame him, this is your fault. Why did you show him a hologram of Kid Rot?"

"It wasn't me. The computer choses holograms at random." LabRat replied.

"Well, you shouldn't have included an image of Kid Rot in the program in the first place." Abby argued, rather loudly.

"How was I supposed to know that Chester would flip out?"

" _You see,"_ Kid Rot leaned against Chester's shoulder _"no matter where you are, all you bring is misery."_

Chester clenched his fists. "I'm sorry." Abby and LabRat stopped arguing and looked at him. "It was my fault. I freaked out but I promise you I won't do it again."

LabRat sighed. "Yeah, and I shouldn't have shouted at you. I'll take the Kid Rot image out of the program."

Chester scratched his neck, nervously. "I guess seeing just one of me is more than enough, eh?" He laughed at his own joke but no else found it funny.

"You guys can take a break." LabRat proclaimed. "You can do whatever you want as long as you don't break anything. Or reorganize anything. Or touch anything. Ty, Abby, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Andy and Chester went off to explore the gaglab, leaving LabRat and the Archer siblings to talk.

"I don't think this is working out." LabRat said.

"You're being too harsh on them, LabRat. They've only been Grossologists for less than two weeks." Abby reasoned.

"Yeah, where's the cool LabRat we know and love?" Ty quipped.

LabRat sighed. "Andy is terrible out of shape, Chester is mentally unstable and Naomi has tested positive for 45 different allergies."

"Um, LabRat?" They heard Naomi cry out. "I think I'm allergic to whatever is in the goopshooters. I can't breathe!"

LabRat sighed. "46." He crossed his arms and glared at Ty. "By the way, since Naomi doesn't have much scientific know-how I tasked you with educating her. How's that going?"

"Oh, that?" Ty scratched his neck, bashfully. "Um, well…"

* * *

 _Naomi and Ty were in a classroom-like hall inside the Gaglab. Naomi sat at a desk while Ty stood in front of a whiteboard. Ty was supposed to be lecturing her about Grossology but all he did right now was stare at Naomi as the petite girl gave him a sultry look._

 _Within a second, Naomi had leaped off her desk and pounced at him. Ty immediately caught her and the couple started to passionately make out. "Professor, can I get an A." Naomi giggled._

* * *

"Yeah, it went great." Ty absentmindedly answered with a satisfied smile. His mind being a million miles away.

Next, LabRat turned to Abby. "Abby, how is combat training coming along?"

"Naomi is doing fine for a beginner. She's very quick on her feet but she doesn't seem to get the techniques down. She's just not as strong as me."

Ty rolled his eyes and muttered. "That's because you got several years of training and thirty pounds on her."

Furiously, Abby grabbed her brother by his slimesuit and glared right into his eyes. "Did you just call fat?"

Ty gulped, nervously.

"Break it up you two." LabRat ordered and Abby let go of her brother. "How's Andy been doing?"

"Not too good I'm afraid. His arms and legs are too short and he's not all that strong." Abby replied.

LabRat rolled his eyes. "Not surprising. What about Chester?"

Abby was taken aback. "I actually completely forgot to train him. I guess we've been too busy with everything else."

"Yeah, we actually do have lives outside the bureau, you know." Ty stated.

"Then give Chester a quick run-thru of your fighting techniques now so you can get some serious training done later." LabRat suggested.

"Sure, I can do that." Abby placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head as she eyed LabRat. "You know, now when I think about it it's not just your grumpy attitude that's different about you today. It's like you've grown an extra head or something."

LabRat raised a confused brow.

Abby tilted her head to the other side. "No, wait. You've actually lost one head."

LabRat's eyes widen. He looked at his left shoulder and then at his right and then spun around. "Where is Hermes?"

"Oh, he's here LabRat." Naomi called out and came up to them. The aforementioned white rat sat atop the girl's shoulder, chewing on a cracker.

"Did you just find him?" LabRat asked.

"No, he's been with me ever since I came in. He's been in my hair and on my shoulder and in my clothes." Naomi let Hermes crawl onto her hand and petted him with her slender index finger.

"And you're okay with that?" LabRat asked.

"Aww, but he's so cute!" Naomi proclaimed and held up the white rat. "Look at those big, pink eyes. He's like a stretchy bunny-wunny." She brought the rodent closer to her and Eskimo kissed him by rubbing her nose against his.

LabRat rolled his eyes. "Okay enough of that girly stuff. Come here, dude." He gently took Hermes away from Naomi and placed him on his shoulder. The white rat sniffed the air a few times before jumping back onto Naomi's shoulder which of course the girl was happy for.

LabRat sighed. "I'm not even gonna get mad about that. Hermes can stay with you if he wants too." He placed a hand on Naomi's unoccupied shoulder. "Cause you and I are going to train together. I have something that might help your aim."

* * *

Abby lead Chester into a large unlit gym, another part of the gaglab. The Kid Rot hallucination tailed Chester. _"Alone in a dark room with Abby. This is a situation I wouldn't mind being in."_ Kid Rot chuckled.

" _Shut it, Kid."_ Chester hissed under his breath.

"Did you say something, Chester?" Abby asked puzzled.

"Huh? Nothing." Chester replied with a shrug.

Abby turned on the lights. "Now Chester, I don't want to give you the wrong idea." Abby went into a storage hall and came back, pushing a punching bag on a stand in front of her. "Grossology isn't about fighting. Most of the times we defeat our enemies with problem solving. To us, violence is a last resort," Abby smirked a bit, "or if you get really angry, the first." Abby laughed at her own joke but Chester just tilted his head, not really getting it. Feeling the awkward atmosphere, Abby scratched her neck. "Yeah, it's probably not a good thing for you to get too angry." She cleared her throat and placed her hands on her hips, trying to look confidant. "Now, this won't be anything serious. Just a quick run-thru so I can get the measure of you."

"Well, that doesn't put any pressure on me." Chester muttered sarcastically.

"Show me what you got Chester." Abby stepped aside and Chester walked up to the punching bag. "Imagine that you're fighting someone bigger and tougher than you."

Chester scowled, clenched his fists and started furiously beating the punching bag. He mostly focused his punches on the upper part of the punching bag, almost like he was trying to punch an invisible face. When his hands started to glow with dark energy, Abby decided to put a stop to it.

"Chester, it's enough!"

Chester stopped his assault. He looked at his hands and then at the punching bag. While he hadn't rotten any holes into it, there now was places where the leather had flacked off. "Sorry, I didn't realize." Chester admitted, slowly turning to Abby. "It's just that when you mentioned someone bigger and tougher, I guess I lost it a bit."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "You been in lots of fights?"

Chester scratched his hand. "I was forced into a lot of fights in my old school. The bullies could be pretty rough. Never won any thou."

"Well, you're a tough little guy, I give you that." Abby said and walked up to the bunching bag.

Kid Rot giggled. _"If Abby calls you 'tough' she is either a liar or an idiot."_

Chester sneered as he rolled his eyes, whishing the parasite would shut up.

"But guts is only part of it. To be a good fighter you must keep your head cool and have the right techniques." Abby spring-loaded her body before firing of a couple of quick, steady punches at the punching bag. She then kicked it so hard that it actually spun over the stand and when it was about to collide with the girl, she stopped it with a well-placed punch at its mid centre.

"Wow." Chester said, amazed with Abby's strength.

" _Yeah, wow."_ Kid Rot said, for once agreeing with his host.

Abby smiled and walked up to him. "Next, let's go thru some basic self-defence." She got in front of Chester and got into a defensive position, chopping hands ready. "Attack me, Chester."

Chester's blinked in surprise. He then looked at his hands. He tried to clench them but felt like he couldn't. "I-I don't want to."

Abby lowered her guard. "I won't hit you back, if that's what you're worried about. I'll just deflect your hits."

"No, it's not that." Chester shook his head. He then looked at his hands again, this time with fear in his eyes. "What if I lose control again? What if I get stressed or angry? What if I hurt you?"

Abby pouted, ponderously. Then she smiled. "I know what you mean. When I was a kid, I was angry a lot too."

Chester blinked. "Really, why?"

"Well…" Abby hesitated. She stroked her arm, trying to comfort herself. She'd never told anyone this but she knew it would help Chester and she really wanted to be his friend. "You see Chester, I was bullied a lot as a child."

Chester was stomped. How could a girl as beautiful and confidant as Abby be a victim of bullying?

"Looking back on it, it wasn't so surprising." Abby continued, smiling sadly. "I mean, I'm the girl that thinks slime is awesome and that tarantulas are just as cute as puppies. Also look at my huge hair." She thumbed to her long ponytail. "I'm a legitimate freak." She exclaimed with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Abby. It sounds awful." Chester sounded genuinely sad for her.

"Don't be. I'm happy to be who I am. The point is that all the harassment I faced as a kid made me very angry. I started lashing out at everyone, which was probably why my only friend was my little brother. Eventually, my parents had to send me to therapy and there I learned some tips on how to control my anger and my stress. If you want I could…"

"Teach me? Yes!" Chester nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, there are three things to keep in mind whenever you find yourself in a situation that makes you angry or stressed." Abby explained. "The first thing is to not fight it. Just accept it."

The blond boy stared at her with dread in his eyes. "Accept it? You-you want me to give in to my anger?"

Kid Rot thou, smirked devilishly. _"Oh, that sounds like a great idea. Let's do it!"_

Abby calmly shacked her head. "No, accepting your anger is not the same as giving in to it but fighting anger is like fighting fire with fire. You will just end up burning down the house faster. Just let it be. I guess it's like being in the ocean. Go against the waves and they'll splash you in the face but float with it and you'll surf."

Chester scratched his head. "Okay, I guess I get it."

"The second thing to keep in mind is _'no emotion lasts forever.'_ I think we can both agree on that. No matter if its anger, sadness or joy, all emotion eventually ebb out and are replaced with something else. Think of that in the moment of stress. You can even focus on that upcoming future where you no longer feel that way."

Chester smiled and nodded. That he understood.

"Now the third thing is..." Abby took Chester's hands in hers. She did not know why she did it, it just felt natural. Chester tensed up. He wasn't used to people holding his hands, especially not girls. "…to think of something that you're grateful for. It doesn't have to be anything special. It can be a hamburger, a friend, a videogame, anything in life that you feel grateful for."

"Should I close my eyes?" Chester asked.

"If you feel you have to." Abby replied. "Visualize the thing you're grateful for and keep it in your mind as long as you're under duress."

Chester closed his eyes. He thought about his garden back home. It wasn't and overly big garden but it was enough for him to plant his flowers and vegetables. He loved sitting at the centre of it or watch it from the kitchen window. It was his and it wouldn't exist if it wasn't for him. He found that fact very comforting.

"How are you feeling?" Abby asked, letting go of his hands.

"Fine." Chester admitted. "I feel fine."

Abby nodded. "Happy to hear that." She turned around and walked to the punching bag. "We can continue this session later." She studied the marks Chester had caused with his rot-powers. "I will request for a non-organic punching bag."

Chester nodded with a smile.

Abby smiled back at him before heading out of the gym.

' _You're only wrong about one thing, Abby.'_ Chester thought, feeling his heart pound inside his chest. _'Some emotions do last forever.'_

* * *

Meanwhile.

LabRat presented Naomi with a new goopshooter. This one was orange instead of green and bigger that the other ones. It also had an anime style smiley sticker on it. "Now this is _My First Goopshooter_."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "And why do I need it?"

"It's um, easier to operate than the other ones." LabRat replied. "Come on, try it."

LabRat handed the goopshooter to Naomi. Naomi sceptically studied it before sticking her hand in its holster. Then My First Goopshooter talked in an electronic, high pitched voice. "HEY YOUNG HERO, I'M YOUR TOOL. NOW LETS DO SOMETHING REALLY COOL."

"It talks?" Naomi asked, puzzled.

"Not only that, it rhymes." LabRat clarified. "I've heard that positive reinforcement can bring out the best in people. Now, shall take it for a test drive." LabRat typed in a command on the computer and a hologram of Darko Crevasse appeared. Naomi aimed at it. My First Goopshooter had a small pointer at the front of the barrel which made it a little easier to aim. Naomi aimed at the hologram of Darko, fired and missed.

"OH NO, YOU MISSED. HOPE YOU'RE NOT DISMISSED. YOU'RE A TRUE GROSSOLOGIST." My First Goopshooter said and Naomi got a bit irritated. The hologram of Darko Crevasse disappeared and a hologram of Slim Slime Man showed up. Naomi once again fired and once again she missed. "NEVER GIVE UP HERO. YOU'RE IMPORT TO OUR BURAUE." Naomi grit her teeth in anger. She fired again and again she missed. "NEVER THREATH UPSTARTER, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TRY HARDER." Now, a vain in Naomi's forehead started throbbing. The Slim Slime Man-hologram disappear and a hologram of Keith Van Kobbler appeared in its stead. Naomi scowled determined, took aim and fired. She missed again. "NO REASON TO DEPRESS. I'M SURE YOU WILL PROGRESS."

Naomi couldn't take it anymore and she roared. "I give up! This gross-pun technology is just too difficult for me and giving it an irksome voice is not helping!" Hermes got scared of her sudden outburst and jumped off her shoulder. He then ran across the floor before climbing up LabRat's clothes and stationed himself atop the young scientists shoulder.

"Whoow, take it easy lady." LabRat exclaimed while holding up his palms, signalling her to calm down.

Naomi took a deep breath before sighing. LabRat couldn't tell if this was her way to cool down or if she was just tiered. "Sorry LabRat. Sorry Hermes." She apologized and the white rodent perked its ears a little. "It's just that this training is much harder than I thought it would be. Did Abby and Ty also have problems when they first came to the bureau?"

"No, they were naturals." LabRat replied, causing Naomi to frown and lower her shoulders in shame. LabRat realized he may have discouraged Naomi by making this out to be easy. "But don't worry. Roger also had problems operating the goopshooter."

Naomi blinked. "Wasn't Roger kicked out of the bureau?"

"Um…You know, maybe I just should let Ty train you."

* * *

"Alright recruits, it's time for you to run our very own obstacle course." LabRat exclaimed.

All Grossologists, new and old, where gathered in front of an obstacle course inside the gaglab. It was a simple obstacle course. Three sets of tiers to run over, a pit to swing over, a wire net to crawl under and finally, a wall to climb over. Naomi was confident. She'd always done well at obstacle courses. Chester and Andy thou were more nervous.

"Of course since this is the bureau of Grossology this won't be as easy as an obstacle course at the P.E." LabRat continued.

At that, Naomi sighed. "Of course not."

"If you look closely, I think you can get what I mean." The three leaned in and they started to get an idea of what LabRat was hinting at. "First of, the tiers are filled with thick mud, so try not to get stuck. The pit is filled with cockroaches. They won't hurt you but I don't need to tell you how uncomfortable it would be to have all those critters crawling on you. The wires you are supposed to crawl under is the nesting ground for New Zeeland glow-worms. Slimy gnat-larvae that catches their prey by creating long threads of sticky silk." The Grossologists saw the bioluminescent worms crawl on the metallic wires they'd cover in transparent slime, some of it dangling down in long strands. "Finally, the top of the wall gushes out goop, the same kind of goop as in our Goopshooter. You can use the ropes to climb up the wall but beware cause it's slippery. Now, get to the starting li-

"Wait, LabRat." Abby interrupted. "Would it be okay if I run the obstacle course before the recruits do? You know, show them how it's supposed to be done."

"Alright but remember that part of this exercise is not to get slimy so don't do what you did last time." LabRat stated.

"What did she do last time?" Andy asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Ty replied.

"Oh, you know I do." Andy smirked.

Abby crouched in front of the starting line. LabRat took out a stopwatch from his pocket. "Okay, Abby. Ready, set…go!"

Abby sprinted into action. She quickly ran over the tiers, never getting stuck before jumping over the pit, grabbing the rope and swing to the other side. She then got down on her stomach and started to crawl under the slippery wire net.

Andy couldn't help but stare at her as if he'd been hypnotized by the movements of her buttocks. "Man, Abby's rear is positively bootelicious."

Ty rolled his eyes before giving Andy a smack upside the head.

Andy rubbed his sore head. "Whops, did say that out laud?"

Abby managed to pass the last stretch of wire. Some glow-worms and silk had stuck to her red hair but mostly she was fine. She was now facing the climbing wall which was already glazed with green slime. She took a stern hold of one of the ropes and started climbing upwards. Halfway up, she slipped and she hit the wall with her side. She kept on smiling thou. Abby pressed her legs against the wall again and continued climbing. She reached the top and jumped down on the other side with a big grin on her face. The outsoles of her boots were now coloured brown, strings of silk was sticking to her ponytail and she was green from armpit to thigh but overall she didn't look all bad.

LabRat clicking his stopwatch. "26 seconds." He turned to the recruits. "Okay guys, you're up. Take your place by the starting line." Chester, Andy and Naomi began heading to the start of the obstacle course. "Wait." LabRat called out and the recruits stopped in their tracks. "Hermes, you can't be with Naomi for this." Hermes, sitting atop Naomi's shoulder, wiggled his nose a little before jumping down the girl's shoulder and ran to his master. The young scientist crouched down and picked him up.

"Ooo, be careful Ty. I think Hermes is trying to steal your girlfriend." Abby teased her little brother, nudging him in the back.

Ty seemed to ignore her. He was scowling. "You didn't have to do your best."

Abby tilted her head. "Huh?"

"Now when you did so well on the obstacle course, you've raised the bar too high. The others will see it as a failure even if they finish it and so will probably LabRat." Ty stated.

Abby looked at him with critical eyes. She then smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ty, you know me. I always try to do my best and I expect nothing less from our new teammates."

"Yeah, I guess." Ty sighed. "But LabRat have been so stingily lately. A part of me thinks he doesn't want them to be Grossologists."

"I guess he's been acting odd lately but it may just be the changes that are getting to him. LabRat's never been much of a people person." Abby reasoned.

The recruits were warming up by the starting line. Andy stretched his legs, Naomi was stretching her body while Chester was trying to reach his toes. The obstacle course seemed to be built for three. There were three set of tiers to run thru, three ropes to swing over the pit, the wire obstacle was wide enough for three people to crawl under and there were three roped to help them climb the wall.

"Okay, everyone. Get set." LabRat called out. The three recruits crouched down by the starting line, ready to sprint. "Get ready. Don't go!"

Chester almost sprinted but quickly realized what LabRat had actually said. He scowled irritated and got back into position.

LabRat couldn't help but snicker a bit. "Go!" He shouted and the recruits ran as fast as they could. Naomi ran over tiers almost effortlessly but Chester and Andy got stuck in the mud at the very first step.

"No way is this normal mud." Chester argued with himself as he struggled to get free. "They must have done something to it to make it so sticky." He finally managed to get out of the tier and kept on running. Andy on the other hand remained stuck while desperately trying to get out of the situation.

Naomi reached the pit and wasted no time in jumping for the rope and swung to the other side. For just a moment she could actually hear the clicking and crawling of the cockroaches underneath her but she supressed it and kept going.

Chester was next to reach the rope. He jumped and grabbed onto the rope. Unfortunately, he didn't but enough force into his jump so the rope didn't swing enough for him to get over the pit. Now he remained hanging onto the rope, just above the pit. "Seriously." The blond boy lamented. He then felt something crawl up his leg. He looked down and saw two big brown cockroach crawling up his boot. "Seriously!" Chester shrieked and started kicking wildly to get the bugs off him.

Andy meanwhile was still struggling to get free from the mud.

Abby clutched her chin as she observed Andy. "I didn't notice it before but Andy do remind me of an odd ice age mammal trapped in tar."

Andy finally managed to get one foot out of the mud filled tier but when he pulled his other foot free, his boot got stuck in the mud. Andy sighed before grabbing his boot from out of the clay. He put it on and an amount of mud got forced out of the boot. Once again, Andy sighed but then he resumed running. It was however not long until he got stuck in yet another tier. "Darn." He vented frustrated.

Naomi meanwhile was crawling under the grid of wires. It was one of the most uncomfortable things she'd done so far. She could feel the sticky, wet silk sticking to her hair and to her back. Still, she kept going although not nearly as fast as Abby did. One glow-worm escalated down one of its silken threads, right in front of Naomi's face. She looked in disgust at the tiny creature. It moved inside its own slime trail, almost like it was only another part of the silk. Naomi huffed and swatted the little bug away before continuing her journey.

Ty was getting absolutely giddy, clutching his hands in front of his lips. "That's my girl!"

Naomi finally got past the net and could get up on her feet again. She sprinted to the slime covered wall, took a firm hold of one of the ropes and started climbing.

"Good going Naomi! You're almost done!" Ty shouted to her.

Naomi kept on climbing. With each pull of the rope, the top seemed to get closer and closer. When she was halfway up, she slipped and fell backwards but since she was still holding onto the rope she ended up hanging upside down instead of hitting the floor. _'How will I get out of this now?'_ Naomi thought. For moment she just dangled there like a Christmas tree ornament. Eventually Naomi decided there was nothing she could do and simple let go of the rope and fell to the floor.

"Naomi!" Ty shouted in concern and was ready to rush to his girlfriend but stopped when Abby put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ty, she won't learn anything if you keep handholding her and it's probably not good for the girl's self-esteem either." Abby explained. As much as Ty wanted to help Naomi, he reluctantly agreed with what Abby was saying. After all, he wouldn't feel too good if Naomi constantly pitied him. He lowered his gaze to the floor.

Naomi got up on her feet. She was shaking a bit from the fall. She took a new hold of the rope and resumed climbing.

LabRat clicked his stopwatch and yelled. "It's been two minutes! Time's up!

All three recruits groaned in unison from their perspective traps. Naomi wasn't even halfway up the wall, Chester was still dangling in his rope and Andy remained stuck in one of the mud filled tiers.

" _Huh, maybe I was wrong."_ Chester heard a familiar, raspy voice and looked up. There, he saw Kid Rot hanging upside down in the same rope. _"You might belong here Chester. Those other two are almost as weak as you."_ Kid Rot giggled and kicked out with his legs as he held on with nothing but his hands.

Chester scowled before muttering under his breath, _"Don't call them weak."_

Naomi sighed in defeat. Her lips then bent into a determined scowl and her eyes became like two arrow heads. She took another step upwards and kept on climbing.

LabRat had started writing in a notepad when he noticed that Naomi was still climbing. "Hey, Naomi! The time's up! You don't have to do this anymore!"

"LabRat, I'm gonna do my best! Even if it's not enough!" Naomi shouted.

LabRat was taken aback by her words. Abby thou, smirked and her brother of course got ecstatic.

Naomi finally climbed over the top before she swiftly and elegantly landed on the other side. She was covered in slime but she looked satisfied.

"Great job, Naomi." Ty said. He ran up to her and congratulated in a way only a boyfriend could.

Abby meanwhile, turned to LabRat. "So, what you think?"

"Well, she got spirit, I give her that." LabRat nodded. He then turned to Chester and Andy. Andy had managed to finally pull himself free from the mud and Chester remained where he was, pathetically hanging in the rope. "One of them needs to fatten up and the other one needs to fatten down."

"Yeah, I will do my best with them." Abby said, arms crossed over her chest.

"And Naomi needs more education. She isn't exactly a scientist."

"I'm sure everybody here has something to contribute." Abby argued. There was an underlying sternest in her voice. "After all, I don't see how we could have defeated Fartor and Kid Rot without them."

* * *

The group returned to the main hall of the gaglab. LabRat was briefing everyone. "Okay, so now when we've gone thru the physical with everyone maybe we could-

Suddenly, a familiar shriek cut thru the room. "Grossologists!" The Director appeared on one of the larger computer screens. "We got a situation!" He yelled at them in his characteristic high pitched tone.

"What is it, sir?" Abby asked.

"It's horrible! It's down in the subway syste-

The Director paused when he noticed that both Abby and Naomi had slime in their hair and on their suits. "Why are you two covered in goo?" He asked, pointing at the two female Grossologists.

Andy smirked and was about to say something but Abby stopped him, giving him the death glare. "I see what you're thinking, Andy. And if I hear one inappropriate joke from you I'll make you regret it." She waved her fist at him.

"Okay, I keep quiet but I'll be thinking about it." Andy said before chuckling to himself.

"They just finished our obstacle course, sir." Ty explained. "They just got a little grimy in the processes."

"Tell us more about the situation in the subway, sir." LabRat said, trying to get back to the task at hand.

"Earlier this morning a train disappeared in one of the tunnels. The tunnels has been blocked off and we've yet to be able to locate any of the passengers." The Director explained.

"Oh, no." Naomi exclaimed.

"And the worst thing is that the subway tunnel is filled with this disgusting pink stuff." The Director practically shivered when he said it.

"Disgusting pink stuff?" Abby nudged Chester wither her elbow. "Sounds like Paige is down there."

Chester giggled a little at Abby's joke.

"It's not a person. Whatever it is, It's lining the walls of the tunnel." The Director continued. "We don't know what it is but it's tough, moist and slimy!"

At that moment, another screen turned on. It was The Detective. "Grossologists, we got a situation down at the canal."

"Hey, I'm in the middle of briefing them on another situation." The Director exclaimed, irritated about being interrupted.

"The one down in the tunnel system? Yeah, I know, that's why I called. It's the same here. A giant, pink tube is filling up the canal." The Detective explained, keeping his voice monotone as usual.

"Has it flooded?" Ty asked.

"No, the stream keeps running into the darn thing." The Detective replied. "Besides, water's been low these last couple of days."

"Can you give us a more detailed description of the pink tube?" Abby asked.

"I have a picture of it from a surveillance camera. I'll send it to you right now." The image of The Detective was replaced with a still picture of the canal. As The Detective said, there was a giant bleach-pink tube in the water. It was twice as high as the canal was deep and almost as wide.

Ty perked his brows. "But that looks like a giant-

"Colon." Abby finished.

Naomi gasped, her mind running wild with flashbacks of her kidnaping. "You think that creepy butt-doctor that captured me and Paige is behind this?"

"Dr. Colon? Yes, this looks like his handiwork." LabRat replied.

"Are you scared?" Andy asked her.

Naomi shook her head. "Nah. In comparison to MegaFartzilla, Dr. Colon seem harmless."

"But why would he build two colons? One in the canal and one in tunnel?" LabRat wondered.

"Maybe he created the one in the canal in case the first one got destroyed." The Detective suggested.

"Perhaps. Then the question is, where is Dr. Colon now?" Ty asked, stroking his chin. "Detective, when did this second colon show up?"

"An hour ago, give or take." The Detective answered.

"Then the canal is probably where he is. We should head there immediately." Ty exclaimed.

"But what about the people lost in the tunnel?" Naomi asked, sounding concerned. "Shouldn't we try to help them?"

"I think Naomi got a point." Chester spoke up after having been so quiet. "I mean, looking for survivors seem a lot more important to me than hunting down this mad doctor."

There was a moment of tension in the group since they all expected sides to be taken. Luckily, Abby broke the tension with a simple smile. "Lucky thing we don't have to choose. We can split into two teams and head off to the two locations simultaneously. I lead one team to investigate the tunnel and Ty can lead a second team to check out the canal."

Andy stuck his hand up in the air, like an eager child in the classroom. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I be on Ty's team?"

"Yeah, we can check out the canal together." Ty exclaimed.

"Good." Abby nodded before turning to Naomi and Chester. "Then the rest of you are team Abby."

"Come on Andy, to the GRS-2." Ty proclaimed and pointed towards the aforementioned experimental vehicle. The GRS-2 was stationed on a landing platform in the Gaglab's docking bay. Excited, Ty and Andy ran towards the GRS-2.

"Ty!" Abby yelled and her brother stopped in his tracks. Abby crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot like some peeved mother figure. "The larger team should have the larger vehicle. It's only rational."

"But Abby, everyone knows I'm the best pilot and I haven't even had the chance to fly this baby." Ty whined.

Abby smiled a bit. Sometimes her brother's childishness could be quite adorable. "Well, you and your baby just have to hold on for each other a little while longer."

Ty groaned laudly, like a teenage girl that been rudely awakened too early in the morning.

"Cheer up, Ty. This gives us a chance to try out the upgrades we made to the Anty-Mobile." Andy exclaimed.

"The Anty-Mobile?" Abby asked puzzled.

"Yeah, we decided to change the Ty-Mobile's name to Anty. You know, Ty and Andy smashed together." Andy stated.

Ty became red in the face and facepalmed. "No, we didn't decide that."

"What, you don't like it?" Andy asked.

Abby smirked. "I like it. I mean, I've always shipped it." LabRat, Naomi and Chester couldn't help but giggle.

"Ship what where?" Andy asked absentmindedly.

Ty grit his teeth in embarrassment. "Come on Andy. Let's take the _Ty-Mobile_." He said (emphasizing the name) as he grabbed the shorter boy's wrist and led him to the Grossologists' smaller but flashier vehicle, also stationed on top of a platform.

Since the last time they used it, Andy and Ty had restored the Ty-Mobile to its former pride. Complete with insect-like wings and a pair of automated goopshooters under the hull. Also, now the vehicle had three seats instead of just two. Ty and Andy got into the Ty-Mobile, with Ty taking the pilot seat at the front and Andy taking the seat behind him. Abby, Chester and Naomi meanwhile, went inside the GRS-2.

A large gateway opened up in the ceiling above them, revealing the blue sky outside. The Ty-Mobile's wings started flapping and the GRS-2's gyro-engines started buzzing. They left the ground simultaneously, rose out of the gateway and into the sky before heading off in different directions.

LabRat watched as the two vehicles departed, wondering if the new recruits really were ready for this mission. Then he noticed Hermes climbing up to sit on his shoulder. "So now you want to hang with me?" He sarcastically asked the rat. As response, the little rodent simple tweaked its whiskers a little. LabRat sighed. "Great, now even my rat is more popular than me."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This chapter turned out a lot longer than I expected but it was totally worth it (to me anyway). I just have so much fun writing for these characters. Even from the beginning when I was putting this team together, I knew what they would be like. Andy being the pervy geek that gets excited about almost everything, Naomi being the girl that want to prove that she's more than Ty's love-bunny and finally, Chester being the troubled youth that's constantly fighting himself.  
I feel it's easier writing for these guys than my OCs in **_**Grossology Evolution.**_ **I think it's probably cause I pretty much already know how these characters will react in any given situation. To me, writing dialog for these guys flows like streaming water.**

 **Also, having Kid Rot and Chester interact with one another feels like going back to my roots of writing** _ **Rot in Paradise**_ **. In this story, I see Kid Rot as being like Ryuk from Death Note except that instead of just laughing at things, he also tries to crush Chester's remaining self-esteem.**

 **Now, I know that LabRat is out of character in this chapter (as Abby & Ty points out). The truth is, I really love LabRat. He is one of my favourite characters but for some reason I find myself identifying more with his flaws than with his strengths, which is why I sometimes embellish them in my stories. Sorry, please forgive me. But there is actually a good reason for LabRat acting like this and it will be revealed in a later chapter. Don't worry, likable LabRat will return.**

 **So, what did you guys think the grossgoggles and the** _ **Confusion Light**_ **? The show was always flunky about the entire secret identity thing. Ty and Abby does almost nothing to disguise themselves and seem to always be in situations where you would think they would expose themselves. I mean, they are even filmed by news reporters on a couple of occasions. So this was essentially my cookie-cutter sci-fi explanation on how they are able to keep their identities a secret. Goggles with light that distorts people's vision. Do with it what you will.**

 **Some of the relaxation techniques Abby brings up in this chapter is taken from DARE. DARE (Defuse, Allow, Run Towards, Engage) is a psychological step-by-step process to end anxiety. I recommend it to anyone with the same problems as me. It actually helps.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be where the adventure truly starts. I hope you all stick around for that. And as always, your reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Worst Grossologists Ever**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

"So, Abby? How's the new controls feeling?" LabRat asked, smirking proudly as if he already knew the answer.

Abby looked down at LabRat on the little computer screen by the console. She had a genuine smile on her lips. "It's amazing LabRat. I take back everything I said about boys and their toys. It's both faster and more agile than the old GRS. And it functions just as well in the air as underground."

The GRS-2 traveled thru the subway tunnel. Its headlights shinning the path ahead. Abby sat in the driver seat. Next to her was Naomi, riding shotgun. The younger girl seemed pretty tense but Abby figured it was just natural for a new recruit on her first mission. Abby looked over her shoulder to where Chester was sitting. "You holding up back there, Chester?"

"No, I'm not used to these kind of g-forces." Chester whined, clutching his stomach.

"You survived a falling satellite. Pull yourself together, you sissy." Abby teased.

"Guys? Is that it?" Naomi pointed straight ahead.

Abby saw it too and decelerated the GRS-2 to a gentle stop. "Yep, that's a giant colon all right."

The colon was right in front of them. It was pink and white. Bodily fluids leaked out of its walls as it pulsated and growing in length. It was as wide as the tunnel itself.

"It looks just like the one we saw in school a couple of years ago." Abby said.

"Why is it pulsating like that?" Chester asked, raising a disturbed eyebrow. "Is it about to um…defecate?"

"I…don't think so." Abby replied. "It think it's because it's still growing?"

"Growing?" Chester asked puzzled.

The image of LabRat on screen was replaced with a map of the tunnel. Part of it was colored red to show were the colon was supposed to be. "If you've already reached the colon then it has grown exponentially since anyone reported on it."

"It's already more than twice the size of the one he tried to grow in our school." Abby let out a sigh as she stretched herself over the seat. "I hate it whenever villains tries to outdo themselves. I wish they would just give up and try to do something else."

"We're gonna have to drive right into that thing, don't we?" Naomi reluctantly asked.

Abby took a hold of the control stick and smirked at Naomi. "Don't tell me you're not excited."

Naomi sighed.

The GRS-2 slowly drove into the colon. As it left the gruff stone floor and the metallic rails for the slimy, rubbery mat of tissue, Abby felt the vehicle slow down even more. The GRS-2's treads worked against the chewy tissue. "Chester, I want you to analyze the colon."

"Huh?" Chester got confused.

"Activate the scanner." Abby clarified.

"Um, right?" Chester scratched his neck and studied the keyboard and screen in front of him. "Um, let's see…scan?"

LabRat showed up on a screen in front of Chester's keyboard. "You know what? I do it remotely."

A small scanning device surfaced on the roof of the GRS-2 and started projecting a green light. As the device started twisting, the light started scanning the nearby surroundings.

The image of LabRat disappeared and was replaced with incoming data. "Wow." Chester read off the screen. "When you said this doctor was making giant colons I thought you meant he made like artificial, non-organic replicas or something but this is real human tissue. It got goblet cells and enterocytes and everything. It's like a real colon except gigantic and somehow doesn't need to be inside a human body."

"Yes. Dr. Colon might be nuttier than an overfed squirrel but he is a genius at bio-engineering." Abby stated. "He can grow human organs from scratch and make them even larger than normal."

"That's amazing." Chester exclaimed. "Doesn't he know how many people he can help with this kind of science? He could save everyone that's in need of an organ transplant."

"True but some people are selfish and wasteful with their gifts and only uses them to hurt others." Abby replied.

Chester looked at his hands as he clenched them, no doubt think about his own 'gifts'. He looked at the screen again. "There's also seem too be a lot of water inside the walls of the colon."

"No wonder." Naomi said. "The colon's most important function is to drain humidity from fecal matter."

Abby and Chester stared at her, dumbfounded.

"What?" Naomi asked puzzled. "I'm not completely scientifically ignorant." At that moment, a laud clonk was heard. "What was that?" Naomi asked, anxiously.

"Don't know. Sounded like something hit the GRS." Abby said. Then another clonk was heard and this time it shacked the GRS-2.

Slowly, Naomi tilted her head up and stared right into the open mouth of a horrifying pale white creature, sticking to the cockpit. Naomi shrieked in fear. "What is that thing!?"

Acting swiftly, Abby got off her seat, opened the door, leaned out and aimed her goopshooter at the animal on the roof. It was an almost 6 feet long, white worm, sucking on the glass of the cockpit. Abby aimed at its head and fired. Immediately upon being shot, the worm lost its footing and fell to the ground. Abby then heard more sucking sounds. She looked back and saw two other worms, identical to the one she'd shoot, sucking at the hull of the GRS-2. They didn't seem to be doing any damage thou. Abby fired at them and the two worms scurried into the shadows. She then closed the door and went back to the driving seat.

Naomi and Chester stared out the window, at the worm that had fallen off the roof. It oriented a bit by turning its head around before quickly crawling into hiding. "What was that?" Naomi asked.

"It looked like a hookworm." Chester stated.

"A what?" Naomi asked.

At that moment, Abby pressed down on the gas paddle, pushed the control stick forward and the GRS-2 speeded away, causing Naomi and Chester to fall backwards. Naomi was lucky enough to fall into her seat but Chester ended up on the floor.

"Sorry, I should probably I have told you to get back in your seats." Abby apologized.

"No problem." Chester groaned as he struggled to get back into his seat. He sighed with relief once he finally managed to get his butt in the seat.

"What were you going to say, Chester?" Naomi asked.

"I said those creatures looked like hookworms. Bloodsucking parasites that live in the intestines."

"I think you're right, Chester. Those things probably were hookworms." Abby said.

"Yeah, but it's weird. Hookworms usually infect the small intestine, not the colon." Chester stated.

"Oh yeah, that's what's really weird about this. Not that they're the size of alligators or that we're driving inside a huge colon!" Naomi exclaimed sarcastically.

Abby couldn't help but smile a bit. "You know, I had actually forgot that most people find these kinds of things surprising."

Suddenly, a man stumbled into the GRS-2's headlights. "Whoow!" Abby exclaimed before hitting the breaks. The GRS-2 stopped right in front of him. Soon more people emerged from the darkness and gathered around the man. There were dozens of them. They all looked filthy, tired and scared.

"Those must be the passengers from the missing train." Naomi stated.

"Come on, let's go meet them." Abby said as she rose from her seat. Naomi and Chester followed her out of the GRS-2.

The moment Naomi got outside she covered her nose with her hand. "Aww, this place stinks worse than the inside of Fartzilla."

"I know, the stench has like a heat behind it." Chester retorted. "But what can one expect when you're inside a colon?"

"Too true." Naomi nodded.

Abby walked up to the people. Some of them actually backed away when she approached them. She could tell by the look in their eyes that they were horrified. What had they been thru these last couple of hours? "We're from the bureau of Grossology. We're here to get you out of here."

No one said anything. One middle age woman stumbled towards Abby. She fell on her knees in front of Abby and clung to her legs. "Thank you, thank you! Just get us out of here!"

Abby was a bit taken aback by this desperate woman's pleading but tried to keep a level head. She bent down and took the woman's hands in hers. "Everything is going to be fine." She then looked at the rest of the people. "Is this everyone?"

One man stepped forth. Abby could tell he was the train operator by his uniform. "Yes, everyone is here." He spoke as calmly as he could.

"We have been attacked all day!" Another man in the crowd screamed.

"Attacked?" Chester stepped forward. "Attacked by what?"

"THOSE THINGS!" One of the passengers screamed and pointed to what was coming towards them. It was an entire pack of hookworms. Some of them sliding across the slippery ground, others crawled on the walls of the colon. All of them sported their trademark hooked fangs, ready to strike.

"This isn't good." Abby commented and pulled out her goopshooter. "Chester, Naomi, get your weapons ready. The rest of you take cover behind the vehicle." The former train passengers followed Abby's orders and ran to take cover (what little there was) behind the GRS-2. Chester pulled out his goopshooter and aimed at the worms.

Naomi pulled out her goopshooter, the orange My First Goopshooter. "DON'T WORRY, THIS WON'T BE TRICKY. WE'RE OFF TO FIGHT SOMETHING ICKY. YAY!" Naomi sighed. "I must have grabbed this one by mistake."

The hookworms got into position and waited to strike while the Grossologists took a firmer hold of their weapons.

They then heard a malicious chuckling along with ominous footsteps coming closer. Dr. Colon walked out of the shadows, cupping his hands behind his back while chuckling. He looked pretty much the same as he did two years ago but his clothing was different. Instead of a white lab coat with typical office attire underneath, he now wore a black and white speedsuit with a white T printed atop the chest. He still wore his cardinal rubber gloves thou. "Well, well. Isn't it the Grossologists? I knew I would have to deal with your lot sooner or later. My name is Doctor Cornelius Colon."

No one said anything.

"Really? Nothing?" Dr. Colon was surprised. "People usually laugh at me when I tell them my name but you we're polite not to. Thank you. I kind of feel sorry about having to kill you now."

Naomi scowled and clenched a fist. Last time she met Dr. Colon she was just a scared little girl that he could kidnap and do away with. But that was then and now she was a Grossologist. "Whatever you're planning Colon, we will stop you! Just like last time!"

Dr. Colon blinked puzzled. "What do you mean _last time_? This is the first time we've met."

Now it was Naomi that blinked puzzled. Abby leaned closer to her and whispered. _"We weren't wearing our grossgoggles last time so he can't recognize us."_

"Oh." Naomi realized. "Sorry, I was thinking about somebody else."

"Who? Who could you possible confuse me with?" Dr. Colon asked.

"Um…Doctor Small Intestine?" Naomi said, having to come up with a lie on the spot.

"So you want me to believe there is another villain out there with nearly the exact same gimmick as me?" Dr. Colon asked.

"Um…yeah." Naomi replied.

"Darn it! I knew I shouldn't have waited till third season to make my comeback. Now some other guy is stealing my shtick." The mad proctologist exclaimed, irritated.

"Why are you doing all this?" Chester asked, still aiming his goopshooter at the doctor and the giant hookworms.

"You wanna know why? I tell you why?" Dr. Colon exclaimed. "When I was a young lad…"

' _O boy, here he goes with the tired old villain-origin-speech.'_ Abby thought to herself while rolling her eyes. _'It's unbelievable how boring these get when you already know the story.'_

' _I guess I can relate to this guy but I don't understand why he doesn't just change his name? And overthrowing the world with a giant colon just sounds… stupid.'_ Chester thought.

Meanwhile, Naomi was thinking, _'This slimesuits is way too tight. I can feel it getting lodged up my crotch.'_

"…and once I'm done, everyone will fear the awesome power of the colon!" Dr. Colon finally finished his speech and laughed maniacally.

"Are you done?" Abby asked, getting impatient.

"Yes, I'm done. Hookworms, get them! Drain their blood!" Dr. Colon ordered and the hookworms rushed into action, charging at the Grossologists and the civilians.

Chester took aim at a hookworm that was heading towards him. He fired but the hookworm ducked at the last second, slithered right up to Chester and devoured his goopshooter and jabbed one of its fangs into Chester's arm. Chester screamed in pain. His fear involuntarily activated his powers and the rot destroyed the fang that was cutting into his arm. The hookworm jerked back in pain and slithered away, swollowing Chester's goopshooter when it did. Chester was hyperventilated before looking over his arm. He was relieved to find that the damage was superficial. Only his slimesuit and a bit of his skin had been cut. "Without a goopshooter…I need to rely on my powers." He said to himself.

Three hookworm's charged at Abby. Abby aimed her goopshooter at them, held in the trigger and button for a moment before firing a large shot of slime. Two of the hookworm's got stuck in the big glob and was pasted to each other. The third hookworm was almost upon Abby. The Grossologist summersaulted sideways and got into a crouching position. The hookworm made a quick turn and was once again over her. Abby's spring-loaded body sprinted and her fist collided with the hookworm's lower jaw. The worm's entire boneless head vibrated at the blow. Disorientated and hurt, the parasite retreated.

A hookworm went after a couple of passengers. The woman shrieked as her husband tried to protect her by standing between her and the approaching worm. Naomi saw them and aimed My First Goopshooter at the predator. Her shot went right over the hookworm's head and hit the wall. "YOU'RE NOT IMPROVING. PLEASE KEEP ON SHOOTING."

"This thing is gonna drive me crazy!" Naomi shouted, fuming with irritation. The hookworm forgot about the passengers and turned its attention to Naomi. In an instant, it was upon her. Naomi leaped out of the way just in time and took new aim at the worm but what she hadn't realized was two other hookworms, sneaking up on her from behind.

"Naomi, look out!" Chester shouted. He ignited his hands with dark energy and aimed them against Naomi's attackers. _'I should be able to blast these creatures with my rot powers, just like Kid rot.'_ Suddenly, another hookworm attacked him from behind and pinned him to the mucus covered floor. The worm slithered around him like a giant snake, trying to find the perfect place to stab its fangs into the boy's body. Chester started to panic, not just for his own sake but for Naomi's. He had to get out of there immediately. He did not know if it was the pressure from the parasite atop of him or the emotions building up inside of him but in the next moment Chester's body ignited with dark energy and he rose up with a deafening, primeval roar. His powers turned the worm into dust and continued upward into the ceiling of the colon.

Abby had seen it all and was terrified. "Oh no."

For a moment, everything was silent. It was like time had stopped for a second.

Then the rot took effect. It spread thru out the colon, like dark infection. When it reached the roof, the colon became soft and dry before finally crumbling. People screamed as they as well as the hookworms tried to avoid the falling debris.

"NO!" Dr. Colon shouted, arms stretched towards the ceiling. "Not my precious col-*WHAM*. The proctologist's sentence was cut short when a piece of the colon fell on top of him.

In a few seconds the cave-in was over. Most people had been lucky enough to avoid the debris but some had been buried under the rotten masses. The hookworms seems to have all gone.

Chester couldn't move. He couldn't stop shacking. He just stood there, staring blankly at all the destruction he'd caused.

"Chester, come help me." Abby shouted as she tried to get a man out from under some of the fallen debris.

Her voice became nothing but background noise to Chester as he kept staring at his mistake. Kid Rot turned up by his side, cackling like a maniac. _"Oh man, Chester. Look at all this? You've caused more chaos accidentally than I've done on purpose. Maybe it's time to forget about this entire hero stuff and do more of what I do. I mean, you're clearly better at it."_

Chester did not know why but something in Kid Rot's voice struck a core. He shook his head before running as fast as he could towards the wreckage. He crouched down and stared helping a woman out from under the rotten mass. "I'm so sorry about this, this is all my fault. I didn't think before I acted."

Chester got her up on her feet. "Just get me out of here." The woman answered tiredly.

Naomi opened up her eyes. She had been buried under some of the rotting colon when it collapsed. She felt something breathing on her face. Once her sight cleared, she saw that it was a giant hookworm that had been buried with her. Its body wiggled a little but it seemed unable to move otherwise. Strangely, Naomi didn't feel scared. She felt My First Goopshooter was still in her hands. She slowly brought it up and stuck the barrel in the hookworm's open mouth. "This time I won't miss." She fired two times, completely clogging up the mouth of the hookworm. The hookworm thrashed in desperation and actually managed to throw the piece of the debris off of them. It then slithered out of sight. With its mouth clogged up, Naomi figured it was no longer a threat.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU FINALLY MADE A BREAKTHROUGH!" My First Goopshooter said.

Naomi wiped off some mucus from her goggles and sighed. "Please, shut up."

A gloved hand sprung out from the wreckage of rotten human-tissue and proceeded to push the fallen debris of the evil man under it. "What the heck was that? Is that kid a demon or something?" Dr. Colon then saw Abby and the other Grossologists as the civilians gathered around them.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, no one else were buried underneath that molted rubble." The train operator replied.

With the Grossologists occupied, Dr. Colon figured he might be able to slip away. He turned around and started running deeper into the colon. Unfortunately for him, Abby heard him running. She spun around, took aim and fired her goopshooter. The green slime hit Dr. Colon's feet, plastering them together and the proctologist fell face-first to the floor. He lifted his head up, growling irritated. "Hookworms! Attack!" He shouted.

"Sorry, Colon. The hookworms fled when the colon um, _caved in_." Abby stated as she casually walked up to the floored villain.

Dr. Colon sighed. "You spend all that time growing them, raising them and starving them to make them more bloodthirsty and how do they repay you? By running away."

Abby fired her goopshooter again, this time gluing together the proctologist's hands. She then forced him onto his legs and pressed her goopshooter against his back. "Now, skip." Reluctantly, Dr. Colon started jumping like an Easter bunny to the GRS-2 and the others. "Question, is anyone here sick or injured?" Abby asked.

"I am sick…of this place." Someone in the crowd called out.

"Let me clarify, does anyone have any lacerations, broken bones or a feeling of nausea or fever?" Abby asked again.

A series of mumbles and headshakes went thru the crowd of former passengers. "No, it doesn't seem like anyone's injured." The operator said.

"Okay, then this is how we're gonna do it." Abby exclaimed before gesturing to Naomi and Chester. "My colleges here will take point. They'll lead the way out of this giant colon. Meanwhile, I will follow you in the GRS-2. That way I can protect you from any hookworms that may sneak up from behind. Also, the _good doctor_ here," she nudged Dr. Colon with the goopshooter, "will keep me company, so he won't get any ideas of escaping. Everyone okay with that?"

"I'm not going anywhere with him!" One woman proclaimed and pointed accusingly at Chester, who flinched.

"Me neither. He caused the avalanche." A man stated.

"True, we saw it! He's some kind of mutant or something." Another man said.

Abby scowled. "Chester made a mistake. He didn't mean cause trouble." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, last time I checked, everyone were just fine." Naomi meanwhile, tried to comfort Chester by placing a hand on his arm and giving him a reassuring smile. It helped a bit.

"That doesn't mean he's not dangerous!" One woman screamed.

"Yeah, someone with powers like that shouldn't exist. I mean, who knows what he will do next." Another passenger said.

"Why is the bureau even using guys like that?" Another one asked.

Abby started to get angry. "Now listen here you-

"CAN EVERYONE SHUT-UP?!" Dr. Colon shouted at the top of his lungs and everyone fell silent, staring at him. "Everything that has happened here is because of me! I built this giant colon you're now standing in, I grew and trained those hookworms that tried to suck your blood! I even had plans on rounding you all up and turn you into feces! I am the villain here, not him! That boy is just a moronic klutz with superpowers that accidentally wrecked my diabolical creation!" Dr. Colon went down on his knees and loudly begged. "I am the bad guy! Hate me, hate me, hate me!"

Awkward silence…

One passenger rubbed his eyes. "Listen, I will come with you but only if that blonde kid stays in the armored car or whatever it is."

Abby rolled her eyes. "If you want to get out of here I don't see how you can have a choice in the matter."

"No Abby, if it makes everyone feel safe, I'll ride with you in the GRS-2." Chester said, taking a step forward.

Abby considered it for a moment. "Naomi, you okay with working alone?"

Naomi hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Alright then. Gets moving people, it includes you too doc." Abby exclaimed. The people started following Naomi in the direction that the Grossologists had come from while Abby pushed Dr. Colon into the GRS-2. Chester followed her in. Once inside, Abby forced Dr. Colon onto his knees. "Stay put."

"Yeah, yeah. No reason to be forceful." Dr. Colon whined. Abby sat down and swiveled around in the driver seat. The green and aqua vehicle turned around and slowly rolled after the former passengers and Naomi.

Chester sat down in one of the seats, his eyes obscured by his hair and his lips frowning. "Abby, maybe-maybe I'm not cut out for this Grossology stuff."

Abby looked at him. "Chester, you defeated Kid Rot, not to mention a giant dinosaur-robot. I don't think you should give-up after just one setback."

Chester understood what Abby meant and it cheered him up a bit but he still had doubt. "I tried to think about the things you told me back at the gaglab but at the moment it was hard to focus on them."

"Well, of course. Like most things it takes time and practice to learn." Abby smiled a little. "But you can practice now if you want to."

"Now?"

"I can see you're still distressed. I would be to after the way those people treated you."

"They were right in being scared of me. No one can blame them." Chester argued.

Abby couldn't help but smile at him. "Sometimes I think you're too nice for your own good."

Chester smiled too. There was something about Abby's way of talking that made him feel really good.

Dr. Colon was confused. He looked at Chester's silly smile and then at Abby, smiling back at him. It was way too syrupy. "Odd, I don't feel sick yet I feel I have to hurl."

"Shut up!" Abby shushed him. "Chester, train your meditation while keeping an eye on him."

"Sure, Abby." Chester nodded.

"I'll call Ty." Abby said and called her brother on her grossometer.

"Hey there Abby, I was just about to call you." Ty greeted, he seemed very happy for some reason.

"I got good news, Ty." Abby said.

"Bet they're not as good as mine." Her brother teased.

"Oh really, tell me." Abby leaned back in her seat, her smile widen a little.

"Nah, you go first." Ty insisted, smirking just like his sister.

"Okay. Ty, we captured Dr. Colon." Abby exclaimed.

Ty looked shocked for some reason. "Um…that's impossible."

Abby blinked puzzled. "What do you mean _impossible_? You don't think the three of us can take down Dr. Colon? He's a c-list villain at best."

"Hey!" Dr. Colon cried out, offended.

"Still, it's impossible for you to catch Colon." Ty insisted with a confused expression.

"Why?" Abby asked, getting a bit peeved.

"Because…we caught Dr. Colon." Ty said and tilted the screen so Abby could see over his shoulder. Abby's eyes widen in shock. There, sitting immobilized on the ground behind Ty was Dr. Colon.

Abby blinked, dumbfounded. She looked at Dr. Colon on the floor and then looked at the Dr. Colon on screen and then back at Dr. Colon on the floor. They looked exactly the same, except the one on screen had a D instead of a T on his speedsuit. Abby couldn't understand what was going on.

Dr. Colon smirked. "It's a real mind-twister, isn't it?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This chapter was fun to write, especially Dr. Colon. He's like an even more pathetic Lance Boil.  
Like Chester said, hookworms usually infect the small intestine and not the colon (do not know why thou. Seem like they could suck blood from any organ they want too since they enter the body thru the skin but maybe someone smarter than me can explain it) but I thought they looked cool and wanted them in my story. **

**The next chapter will be a contemporary chapter with Ty and Andy. So you can look forward to some bromance high-jinks.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. Any feedback is good feedback, weather it being positive or negative.**

 **Till next time Grossologists!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Worst Grossologists Ever**

* * *

 _ **AN: The following chapter is contemporary with Chapter 2.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The Ty-Mobile flew on its insect-like wings above the skyscrapers of Ringworm City. As the wings buzzed, Andy was making his own sounds. "Dun dun dun dun dun dundun dundun. What do you think?"

"Sounds a bit too much like batman for me." Ty answered.

"Okay but how about this? Mhmmm Mhmmm Mhmmm."

"That's a bit Star Trek-y." Ty replied. "I just don't know if our team needs a theme tune."

"Of course we need a theme tune! Just imagine, a pair of bad guys trying to steal something and they hear our iconic tunes and then we swoop in and," Andy pulled out his goopshooter and started aiming it at several directions, "Capow, capow, capow!"

Ty smiled a bit. "That actually does sound pretty cool."

"Told yah."

"We're almost at the canal now. How about some stealth maneuvers, eh?" Ty said.

"Right, stealth mode, serious time." Andy put on a serious scowl. Then, after a few seconds… "Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun…"

* * *

The canal came into view. Ty and Andy could see the giant colon lying in the water, slowly growing in size. "Man, that's actually a giant colon." Andy stated. Ty brought the controls forth and the Ty-Mobile dove towards the colon. "Shouldn't we rond-de-vue with Ted before we get into that thing?" Andy asked, nervously.

"Ted?" Ty asked puzzled.

"You know, The Detective."

"Oh, right." Ty said. Abby had told him The Detective's real name after that night when they reunited Chester with his grandparents but he was still unaccustomed to hearing it. "Nah, we just role right in there, kick proctologist-butt and then we're off to Chuckies to celebrate."

"Great. I have a craving for a MegaBlast Soda." Andy stated.

The Ty-Mobile flew into the colon. Its wings folded in and its legs folded out from underneath its hull. The alt-terrain vehicle safely landed in the shallow water. Andy looked down at the water. It only reached halfway up the Ty-Mobile's triple-jointed legs. "The Detective wasn't kidding when he said that the water level was low."

The Ty-Mobile started walking, heading further into the colon.

"Hey, Ty?" Andy asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's say hypothetically that Paige finds out that I am a Grossologist. Do you think-

"Revealing your identity is against the rules, Andy." Ty interrupted.

"I know, I know but let's say _hypothetically_ that she finds out by cheer chance or something, do you think she would be impressed?" Andy asked, grinning.

Ty frowned. He didn't like Paige. Not only was she constantly trying to make life miserable for his sister but she actually had the gall to not only treat Andy like dirt but even flirt with him to make him do her dirty work. Still, Ty didn't want to be the guy to crush his best friend's hope. "I don't think so. Paige isn't the kind of person that would appreciate the kind of things we do. Maybe you can wow her with your theme tunes instead."

"Oh, that's an even better idea." Andy exclaimed. Then, the Ty-Mobile came to a sudden stop. Andy jerked back and forth in his seat. "Hey, why have we stopped?"

Ty looked over his controls with a confused expression. "I don't know. I didn't do anything." Ty turned on the gas and pushed the gear stick forward. He could hear the sound of the engine screeching but the legs wouldn't move. "Must be something wrong with the Ty-Mobile. Let's take a look." Ty opened up the cockpit and jumped onto the ground, his feet making a splash when hitting the water.

"It really stinks in here." Andy commented.

"It's a colon, Andy. Did you expect it to smell like strawberries and gingerbread?" Ty chastised him.

Andy was about to climb out of the Ty-Mobile when he heard something. He looked up just in time to see some kind of snake-like animal descend into the water. "I have a bad feeling about this." Andy said.

Ty had seen it too and even thou he was a bit concerned, he shacked off all feelings of paranoia. "Well, it can't be helped, we have to fix the Ty-Mobile. Of course you can stay inside. It's probably safer."

Andy huffed and jumped onto the ground, splashing. "Nah, I'm not scared."

Ty leaned down to look under the Ty-Mobile. It was dark so he turned his grossgoggles to night vision. He was surprised to see some kind of moist, elastic, pale green tube stuck in-between the legs and the under carriage of the Ty-Mobile. "That's weird. Seem to be some kind of vine or tube." Ty gently touched it.

Suddenly, a cylindrical head jutted out from under the vehicle and attacked Ty. He was so startled, he stumbled backwards and fell onto his butt. Looking back, Ty realized it was some kind of long worm that had gotten stuck in the Ty-Mobile's machinery. It struggled to get free but the only body parts it was able to move was its eyeless, jawless head and its long, thin tail.

"What is that?" Andy asked, disturbed.

"Don't know." Ty got up on his feet and scanned the animal with his Grossometer. "According to the DNA analysis, that's a whipworm. A parasite that spends its adult life sucking blood inside the colon of bigger animals. It gets its name from the shape of its body. See, the head looks like a handle and the tail looks like a whip."

"I doubt they ever get this large thou." Andy said.

"Well, this one's obviously mutated. Dr. Colon is almost as obsessed with intestinal parasites as he is about the larger intestine. Question is, how do we get it out of there?" Ty questioned.

Andy clutched his chin, pondering. "I got an idea. We can do the same thing my mom does whenever my arm gets stuck in a candy jar." He pulled out his goopshooter. "We buttering it up."

"Whoa Andy, that animal is already stuck. We don't need to glue it too." Ty exclaimed, trying to talk Andy out of it.

"I know but before it coagulates, the goop should make the whipworm slippery enough to get out of there." Andy aimed his goopshooter at the animal before smiling at his partner. "Trust me."

Ty sighed but then nodded. "Okay, Andy. Go for it."

Andy fired at the whipworm. He was careful to only hit the animal and not the vehicle. With the goo, the whipworm was now slippery enough to simple squeeze out from where it was stuck and slide into the water.

"Nice job, Andy. You freed the whipworm." Ty jubilated. The whipworm rose out of the water in front of the boys, reminiscent of an aggressive cobra ready to strike at its prey. Ty's smile turned into a sarcastic frown. "Nice job, Andy. You freed the whipworm."

Even more whipworms gathered by the side of the one they had just saved. All of them seemed ready to strike at any second. The two boys backed away in fear. "They're cutting us off from the Ty-Mobile. What are we gonna do?" Andy asked.

"Run!" Ty shouted and the two Grossologists started running. The bloodthirsty worms chased after them.

Andy kept good pace with Ty for some time but after a while he got tiered. "So…what's the…the plan?" He asked in-between his panting.

"We get out of here and formulate a new strategy." Ty replied.

"Sounds good." Andy kept on running but the more he ran the more exhausted he got. Involuntarily, he started to slow down and fall behind. Ty, who didn't seem to notice he was lagging, got further and further away from him. Andy wanted to tell him to wait but for some reason he didn't. Maybe it was out of pride or maybe he was just tiered.

That was when he felt a sting between his shoulder blades. He looked over his shoulder and saw a whipworm that had attached itself to his back, sucking his blood. Andy stopped running, turned around and yanked the worm off. Another whipworm jumped out of the water and latched onto his arm. Before Andy could do anything, yet another whipworm attached itself to his other arm. Andy managed to rip one of the worms off his skin but he was then overwhelmed by at least five more whipworms attacking him at once and forcing him down. First then did he cry out for help. "Ty! Help me!"

Ty hadn't even noticed that his partner had fallen behind until he heard his cry for help. He skidded to a halt and ran back for his friend. When Ty saw that the worms had ensnared Andy's limbs with their whip like bodies, he aimed his goopshooter at them. "Get off my buddie, you colon-sucking noodles!"

Then, he heard the sound of an engine coming towards him, accompanied by a malicious laughter. Ty looked over his shoulder. Dr. Colon came into view, riding a jet-ski and laughing his stereotypical evil laughter. He rushed past Ty and parked next to Andy and the whipworms. He looked the same as the last time Ty saw him, except this time he didn't wear a lab coat but instead he had a white and black speedsuit with a D on his chest.

"Well, well. Judging by that G on your suit I figure you're a Grossologist." Dr. Colon mused.

"And judging by the D on yours I guess you're a douch." Ty retorted.

Dr. Colon frowned a little but let the insult pass. "I am Dr. Cornelius Colon. The world's most diabolical proctologist and that title is actually harder to get than you think."

Andy snickered. "Colon, hehehe."

"It's Spanish!" Dr. Colon shouted angrily. "All my life people have mocked me for my name so I've decided to show everyone how menacing a colon can really be. This colon will grow until it's so large it will destroy the city, then the country and then the world!" After finishing his speech he laughed maniacally. "Mwhahahahahahahahaha!"

"Dr. Colon, of all the stupid villain schemes I've heard …that one is in the top five." Ty kept on teasing while keeping his goopshoter aimed at the doctor. "Now, let my friend go."

Dr. Colon smirked. "You're in no position to be making orders, Grossologist. Now, do as I say. Throw away that weapon of yours or your chubby friend here will lose a couple of pounds in blood." Two whipworms that was sucking blood from Andy's back wiggled a little for emphasis.

Ty scowl deepened as he though what to do next.

"Ty, don't do it. I'm not worth it." Andy cried out. "You can't give in to him. Lance Boil maybe but not a c-lister like him."

"Shush boy. Let him choose." Dr. Colon exclaimed.

For a while, Ty was completely silent as he thought on what he should do. Finally thou, Ty took off his goopshooter and tossed it aside.

Dr. Colon chuckled. "Smart choice. Now. Come over here, slowly. And hold your hands where I can see them."

Reluctantly, Ty slowly walked up to Dr. Colon and his tied down partner. A whipworm leaped out of the water and wrapped its tail around Ty's wrists. Chuckling to himself, Dr. Colon started driving around in circles with his jet-ski. "Two Grossologists! This has to be my lucky day. Last time I did anything like this, I only managed to catch a pair of frightened little girls. Now, come on. Let's get going."

Dr. Colon ran ahead on his jet-ski and the whipworms followed, dragging Ty and Andy with them. "I'm so sorry for this, Ty. This is my fault." Andy apologized, so disappointed with himself.

"Nah, it's my fault. I shouldn't have left you behind." Ty said.

"But if I weren't so fat and out of shape, I wouldn't have lagged behind." Andy lamented.

Ty's lips suddenly turned into a big smile. "Fat. That's it!"

"You don't have to rub it in." Andy muttered.

Ty leaned closer to him and whispered, _"Fall down."_

"Huh?" Andy got confused.

" _Pretend to fall down."_

Andy was still confused but decided to trust in whatever plan Ty had cooked up. He allowed himself to slip and fall face first into the shallow water. It took him a few seconds but Dr. Colon eventually noticed. He slowed down his jet-ski and turned it sideways. "What's going on back there? Get up you clumsy nerdling." He then noticed Ty, smirking. "And what are you smiling about, you stupid boy?"

Ty was smiling because the first step of his plan had already worked out. There was now enough space between him and Andy and he had Dr. Colon right in front of him. "Oh, nothing. Maybe I'm just… _gassy_." Even thou his hands were tied, he could still press the button on his belt. His slimesuit expanded like a giant blowfish. As his arms spread apart, the whipworm couldn't hold them together and it let go.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Colon asked astounded.

Despite the difficulty, Ty managed to reach behind his back and activate his jetpack. "I think you can say I'm giving your colon some serious constipation." As the jetpack's thrusters hummed, Dr. Colon realized what was happening but it was too late. Ty rocketed straight forward and like a wrecking ball he flattened all the whipworms underneath him. He then mow-down Dr. Colon, forcing him into the water. Ty then managed to turn around and fly back.

Dr. Colon got up onto his knees and vomited up a lot of dirty water. "Kids these days got no respect." Then he was mow-down by Ty again.

Ty turned off his jetpack and let his suit deflate which took a minute or so. He then ran up to Andy and ripped off the two worms that were sucking blood from Andy's back. He then tried to remove the whipworm tail that entangled Andy's wrists but before he could get it off, the whipworm attacked him. Ty jumped back at the last second, avoiding the parasite. "I may not have my goopshooter but I do have my…" Ty reached behind his back and pulled out his Gross-Pinchers. "My Gross-Pinchers? That's not a weapon!"

The whipworm launched itself at Ty again. Without even thinking, Ty swung his Gross-Pincher and slammed it against the parasite's head, knocking it out.

Ty looked at the Gross-Pinchers and shrugged. "Huh, I guess sometimes the best use of advanced technology is to just slam it against stuff." He then looked at Andy. The overweight teenager stumbled thru the shallow water. "Andy, are you okay?" Ty asked concerned.

"Fine buddy. Just really tiered losing all that blood. What do we do about him?" Andy gestured to Dr. Colon.

The proctologist tried to get up but he was so battered and tiered after being steamrolled by Ty twice that he just kept collapsing.

"You still got your goopshooter?" Ty asked.

"Nah, I lost it back when the whipworms caught me."

Ty looked at his Gross-Pinchers. "Well, I have never used it like this before but I guess it has to do." He aimed it at Dr. Colon and fired the upper claw, the claw was still attached to the rest of the device thou by a cable. Ty lassoed the cabal around the proctologist's body, tying him up.

"What's this?" Dr. Colon tried to struggle free but quickly realized his efforts were fruitless. He sighed in defeat. "This is a very discouraging setback."

"So…we won?" Andy asked. He was a bit puzzled since it all felt so anticlimactic by the end.

"Yes."

"Good. I go back and get the Ty-Mobile. You make sure he doesn't escape." Andy turned around and ran back, or rather tried to. He still stumbled a lot due to the blood loss.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a bit woozy." Ty asked, concern.

Andy scowled at him, a very unusual gesture for Andy. "I'm fine!" Andy was irritated. He wanted to do something useful after being so useless.

"Okay then." Ty said. Andy was about to resume running when Ty called out again. "Andy!" Ty smiled reassuringly. "I'll treat you to that MegaBlast Soda later so you can get your blood sugar up."

Andy smiled a bit at that. He then ran off to get the Ty-Mobile.

"The Ty-Mobile?" Dr. Colon chuckled. "And people say my name is ridiculous."

Ty huffed and brought up his grossometer. "You just sit there like a good little supervillain. I'm gonna call my sister."

"Supervillain? That's probably the most respectful thing anyone has ever called me."

Ty smirked. "I used the term very loosely."

"I take it." Dr. Colon said.

Ty's grossometer buzzed. He checked it and saw it was from Abby. "Look at that. Speak of the devil and she will call." Ty quipped and answered. "Hey Abby, I was just about to call you."

"I got good news, Ty." Abby said thru the little com-device.

Ty was relieved to hear that. He hoped the good news was that she and the others had managed to find the people that went missing. Still, he felt pretty proud of himself and didn't want to be bested by his sister. "Bet they're not as good as mine."

"Oh really, tell me." Abby exclaimed, sounding pretty pleased with herself.

"Nah, you go first." Ty smirked.

"Okay, Ty." Abby said. "We captured Dr. Colon."

Ty felt like he got smacked in the face. Surely he'd heard wrong. "Um…that's impossible."

"What do you mean _impossible?_ " Abby sounded really confused. "You don't think the three of us can take down Dr. Colon? He's a c-list villain at best."

Ty didn't understand what was going on. How can his sister have caught Dr. Colon in the subway when he was here at the canal with him? "Still it's impossible for you to catch Colon."

"Why?" Abby asked, sounding a tad frustrated.

"Because…we caught Dr. Colon." Ty finally told her and held the grossometer's screen at Dr. Colon so Abby could see him. The proctologists smirked, like he knew something they didn't.

Abby got so confused she couldn't even speak for some time. "But Ty, Dr. Colon is here with us." Abby said and moved her grossometer. Ty dropped his jaw at what he saw. Sitting on the floor of the GRS-2 with his hands and feet trapped in crystalized goop was an exact copy of the Dr. Colon Ty had right in front of him. He even had the same speedsuit, except the one with Abby had a T on his chest instead of a D.

"This…can't be real." Ty stated bewildered before staring at Dr. Colon.

Dr. Colon's smirk grew wider. "It's a real mind-twister, isn't it?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And the moral of the story is, never save a bloodsucking parasite. They'll always become attached to you. =D  
For those that don't know, **_**Chuckies**_ **is a place in the actual series. It's the fast-food restaurant that The Director had to work at after Clone Abby took over the bureau and kicked everyone out.  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even thou it didn't really move the story along as much as it elaborated on what our other heroes where doing during chapter 2. Next time we go back to having sequential chapters.**

 **I should also tell you that I'll start studying next week and may not be able to work on my stories as often as I usually can.**

 **And as usual I would appreciate your feedback.**

 **Till next time Grossologists!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Worst Grossologists Ever**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

"Okay, spill it. Who of you two are the real Doctor Colon and what is going on?" Ty asked sternly, arms crossed over his chest. His sister stood next to him with her hands on her hips. Both glared down at Doctor Colon and his lookalike that were tied up together on the ground.

After the two teams had successfully captured their opponents, they had meet up in an isolated area of Ringworm Park. Now they were interrogating the two culprits.

"Isn't it obvious?" The Doctor Colon with the D said with a smug look. "I am the real Cornelius Colon. He's a clone." He head gestured to the other one.

"He's lying!" The Doctor Colon with the T shouted. "I am the original. He's the clone."

Chester scratched head and raised a puzzled brow. "You cloned yourself? Why would you do that?"

"He didn't, I did!" D Colon said. "And I'll tell you why. You see, when I first set out to take over the world I predicted someone like you would try to stop me but instead I was stopped by a bunch of simple kids. After that humiliating defeat, I realized I needed help if I were ever to make my mark in the world." At this point, he sighed. "But no one wanted to work with me."

* * *

" _So Arachnidia, why do you want to go into business with me?" Doctor Colon asked. He sat behind a desk in a poorly lit office._

 _Arachnidia sat in a chair in front of him with her legs crossed. "You see, my sister has recently teamed up with her boyfriend, Sloppy Joe and since I always have to be better than her I thought I too should have a partner in crime and since we went to high school together I thought we would work well together."_

 _Doctor Colon smiled and nodded. "Great, the job is yours if you want it."_

" _Just one question, what's the plan?" Arachnidia asked._

" _To destroy the city with a giant colon."_

 _Arachnidia frowned. "What?"_

" _Yes, we'll create a colon as large as a continent. With its size and the amounts of excrement it will produce, the people will have no choice but to submit to me." He then laughed maniacally. "Mwahahahahahahahahahahah! So, when can you start?" When he opened his eyes again Arachnidia was gone._

 _Dr. Colon sighed._

* * *

 _So Basso Brofondo. I see in your résumé that you're an ex opera-singer, have had run-ins with the Grossologist and that you have hypersonic burps." Dr. Colon said, reading off some papers._

 _Basso Profondo sat in the chair in front of him. He was in his slim form at the moment. "I only have one question. What does this job offer in form of health insurance?"_

 _Doctor Colon strapped on one of his gloves. "You get a free prostate exam every week along with a free colonoscopy if you so wishes."_

 _Basso's eyes grew wide in shock and in the next second he ran away._

 _Again, Dr. Colon sighed._

* * *

"Since no one wanted to work with me I figured, who would be a better partner than myself. Using the same process of bioengineering I use to make my colossal colons, I created a clone of myself." Doctor D Colon finished his story.

"And your clone have the exact same memories as you?" Ty asked. "That makes no sense?"

"I'm not a clone! I am the real Doctor Colon and they are my memories!" Doctor T Colon insisted. "And to answer your question, I don't know how he got my memories along with my handsome good looks."

"Well, it looks like it didn't work anyway since we captured you rather easily." Abby stated.

"It would have been easy if I hadn't messed up." Chester muttered.

"Chin up Chester, you didn't mess up as badly as I did." Andy said.

At that moment, Abby's grossometer buzzed. She brought it up. "What's up LabRat?"

"We just got in reports of a third giant colon." The young scientist answered.

"Really, a third one?" Naomi asked.

Ty looked at the two Dr. Colons. "Say, is there more than two of you?"

"Yes." "No." The two said in unison. They then stared at each other before turning back to Ty. "None of your business!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Where's this third one, LabRat?" Abby asked.

"In the sewers underneath Ringworm Central." LabRat replied.

Abby turned to the others. "Okay guys, seem like our mission isn't done yet. We'll head to the sewers to investigate this third colon."

"And this time I'll drive the GRS-2" Ty exclaimed.

Abby sighed at her brother's childishness. "Really Ty, really?"

Ty showed her his best sad puppy face. "Please."

Abby sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll take the Ty-Mobile."

"I'll come with you, Abby." Andy offered.

"Sure, you can even drive." Abby said. "You guys take mister crazy and mister crazier here with you in the GRS-2." She gestured at the two tied up villains.

"Alright Grossologists, let's go." Ty enthusiastically exclaimed.

Naomi sighed. "I really hope this will be the last colon I'll ever have to see."

* * *

It didn't take long for the two alt-terrain vehicles to arrive at the third colon underneath Ringworm Central. They had entered thru an abandoned and dry clarifier. However, this colon seemed a tad smaller than the other ones.

"Abby, the pathway seem too narrow for the GRS-2 to get thru." Ty spoke thru his Grossometer.

"Got it. You guys continue on foot. I'll join out there." Abby replied.

Ty turned off his Grossometer and rose out of his seat. "Chester, you stay here. Naomi, you're with me."

"Wait, why should I stay behind?" Chester asked.

"Because I don't trust this beautiful machine with those two." Ty thumbed at the two Dr. Colon.

"No, don't leave us here with him! Please! Leave us with the girl instead!" Dr. Colon with a T on his suit shouted in fear.

"What you yammering about now?" The other Dr. Colon asked irritated.

"I saw what that boy did. He's some kind of super powered freak. He rots anything he wants." The proctologist replied.

Chester scowled, feeling both hurt and aggravated.

The other Dr. Colon seemed pretty excited thou. "That's an excellent power for a supervillain. Hey kid, you want to be my new partner? I'm a tad displeased with my current one."

"Hey!" The other Dr. Colon cried out.

"Don't let him get to you and if they try anything just tease them about their names. Apparently that sensitive spot is genetic." Ty reassured Chester before he and Naomi walked out of the GRS-2.

"So, how did you get those extreme powers of yours?" Dr. Colon with a D asked.

"None of your business." Chester replied as he sunk back down in his seat. He then eyed the two doctors from head to toe. "By the way what does D and T stand for anyway?" He asked, referring to the letters on each of their suits.

Dr. T Colon stuck his nose in the air, looking smug. "Well that's none of _your_ business."

Chester sneered. Then, Kid Rot appeared by his side. _"Man, these guys are really annoying. Can't we kill them?"_

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Abby opened up the Ty-Mobile's cockpit and jumped out. She then looked at Andy, sitting in the front seat. "You're not coming with us?"

"I will, I will just follow you from inside the Ty-Mobile. The colon is still large enough for it to walk thru." Andy replied. "Besides, last time I left this vehicle I just ended up making a mess of things."

"You and Chester really needs to work your self-esteem."

"Easy for you to say, you're good at everything." Andy retorted.

Abby shrugged. "True but without your help we would never have defeated Kid Rot and Fartzilla. Ty and I hadn't even accomplished that much when we first started out. All we did was save a number of people trapped in a cave by climbing a hill of guano. What is that against saving the entire city from a Kaiju controlled by Kid Rot?"

Andy smiled. "True. Still, I feel more comfortable driving this."

Abby shrugged again. "Suit yourself."

Ty, Abby and Naomi started walking thru the giant colon. Andy, riding the Ty-Mobile followed closely after on its insect like legs. By this point they all expected another worm-attack and had their goopshooters drawn. Naomi's being the orange My First Goopshooter. The only sound being made was the footsteps of the Ty-Mobile.

Even thou Naomi wouldn't admit it she found the Ty-Mobile's presence comforting. It was reassuring having a big vehicle so near. It was like having a mobile safety zone walking along. Also, the thuds from its footsteps helped filling up the creepy silence of the place. Just as Naomi thought so, Abby stopped and raised her hand. "Wait, listen. Do you hear that?"

The others halted as well. Naomi listened carefully and soon she heard it as well. "Yes, I can hear it." The sound was both grinding and slushy. The closest thing Naomi could compare it to would be an orange-half being pressed against an orange juicer.

"Me too." Ty said. Andy simply nodded but he heard the sound too.

"It's further up ahead." Abby stated. "Andy, I want you to wait here, in case it's a person or an animal. I don't want the Ty-Mobile frightening them."

"Okay, I'll back off but if things get hairy I'll be with you in a nanosecond." Andy said determined, squeezing the controls.

Abby and Ty smiled in his direction, proud Andy was taking this seriously before continuing further into the intestine.

Soon enough, the three Grossologists came across what it was that had made those sounds. It was two large worms burrowing into the walls of the colon. Their brown and rusty-red bodied twisted and grinded and their heads dug deeper into the colon's sinuous tissue. The most disturbing part thou was when one of them jerked its head out of the wound it had made and the Grossologists got a good look of its strange head. It was flat and round like a wheel and covered in sharp spines.

" _What is that?"_ Naomi whispered.

Ty brought up his Grossometer and used it to scan the two worms. "LabRat, we need you two identify these things."

LabRat showed up on screen. "Those are parasites of the genus Gnathosoma."

Abby raised a brow. "Natho-what?"

"Yeah, they don't have any English name, sorry. Still, these critters have some pretty nasty habits." LabRat said with his usual near morbid enthusiasm. His image was then replaced by animation that illustrated what he was explaining. "Their eggs usually floats around in unclean water and only infects the human body if a human happens to drink the water."

"And there's plenty of unclean water in the sewer." Ty quickly added.

LabRat continued. "Once these worms reach their adult stage, they use their spikey heads to borrow out of the digestive track, into the muscle mass and under the skin."

"That…sounds painful." Naomi said as she leaned over Ty's shoulder to get a better look at the Grossometer screen. She now started to feel an itch in her nose.

"It is. It causes severe pain, vomiting and skin rashes." LabRat stated with a somewhat more serious tone.

"Hmm, looks to me like one of them is much larger than the other." Abby noted, leaning forth and squinting her eyes to see clearer.

"That would be the female. Female Gnathostomas are larger than the males." LabRat clarified.

Naomi's nose kept itching.

"I don't think they've seen us yet." Abby stated.

"You're probably right. They seem more occupied with burrowing." Ty added. "Maybe we can sneak past them if we don't make any sounds."

At that moment Naomi let out the mother of all sneezes. "AAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOO!" Its sound echoed thru out the colon and the sewer. "CHOO. Choo."

Ty and Abby stared at her in utter disbelief. Even LabRat looked shocked on the little screen. She seriously had to sneeze right now?

Naomi sneezed again and this time, blemishes reddened her face and her throat felt really sore. "Oh no, I think I'm allergic to something down here." She sneezed again, a smaller but snottier one. "It might be the ammonia."

The Gnathostoms had heard her. While the larger female didn't bother much and simple kept on burrowing, the male stuck its head out of the wound and turned its head towards the Grossologists. In the next second he charged towards them, heading straight towards Naomi.

Ty managed to push Naomi out of the way in time and he and Naomi ended up by the left wall of the colon. The Gnathostoma targeted Abby next, striking at her like a snake. The agile Grossologist kicked it in its body before summersaulting out of the way. At first she felt fine but then she noticed that her boot had a large tear in it. At first she was perplexed by it but once she took another look at the Gnathostoma she understood. "So it's not just its head, it has spines over parts of its body as well. He's like the worm version of a cactus."

"Stay here, Naomi." Ty ordered Naomi before running towards the Gnathostoma, rapidly firing his goopshooter at him. He hit the animal's heads and it squirmed in discomfort. "Abby, if we clog up the spines he got nothing to attack us with!"

"Alright, I get you!" Abby responded and started firing her goopshooter at the worm. Like her brother she fired short, rapid shots of goop at the Gnathostoma, which just got more agitated by the constant barrage of green slime. It started thrashing its head, side to side, throwing off the goop.

The Gnathostoma then attacked Ty. Ty kept on firing at the worm but it wouldn't slow down. It strike down at the Goopshooter and managed to cut it in half like a saw. Ty looked with disappointment at his eviscerated weapon. Luckily he hadn't lost any of his fingers in the process. "Talk about cutting it short." The Gnathostoma attacked again but luckily, Abby managed to pull her brother out of harm's way at the last second. She made sure Ty was behind her as she kept on firing at the beast.

Naomi brought up her My First Goopshooter, aiming it at the Gnathostoma. "Abby's shots won't slow it down fast enough but maybe one big blast will." She squeezed the trigger while holding in the button with her thumb. Just as she was about to fire she sneezed again, lost her grip of the trigger and accidentally fired. Out of course, the huge blast of goop missed the giant worm and instead hit Ty and Abby. Now on the ground, the Archer siblings tried to struggle free but it was too late since the goop had already crystalized.

Naomi just stood there with her mouth agape and snot running from her nose, dumbfounded at how much she messed up. "YOU ARE STILL UNTRAINED BUT SINCE NOTHING'S LOST, NOTHING'S GAINED!" My First Goopshooter crowed.

Naomi clutched her head and loudly cried out in frustration.

The male Gnathostoma approached the now immobilized Archer siblings. While Abby still tried to break free from her crystalized bounds, Ty gasped at the large predator approaching. "Get away from us you corkscrew-faced creep!" He shouted.

The Gnathostoma recoiled its body, preparing to deliver a fatal blow. Naomi screamed, "No!"

Suddenly, the Ty-Mobile leaped over Ty and Abby and tackled the giant worm. "Dandandandan!" Andy hummed.

"Andy!" Ty happily gasped. Naomi was still frozen in fear but once she realized what had just gone down she smiled and jubilated with a few spirited skips.

The Gnathostoma recovered from the initial blow and scurried towards the Ty-Mobile. The Ty-Mobile turned around, reared up on its shorter front legs. When the Gnathostoma got close enough, the Ty-Mobile kicked out with its grasshopper like hind legs and hit the worm right in its head. The Gnathostoma fell onto its side and passed out. "Never mess with the Pusulator." Andy said, feeling exceedingly proud of himself.

"Andy, when this is over I will buy you enough MegaBlast soda to fill a pool." Ty happily proclaimed with a large grin. Andy smiled back at him.

Suddenly, the colon started shaking. It was like a powerful earthquake was rippling thru the sewer system. "What was that?" Ty asked worried.

"Oh no, we forgot about the female." Abby exclaimed.

"How can she be causing the tremors?" Ty asked.

"She was drilling into the colon, wasn't she? And a colon sucks up a lot of water." Abby stated.

Ty laid two and two together and his worries doubled. "Oh no."

Then a massive flashflood of sewage water came rushing towards them. Naomi, Ty and Abby was swept away by the powerful stream. The Ty-Mobile withstood the waves for a moment but was soon swept away as well. As devastating as the flashflood was, it was over in a few seconds. The waves ebbed and then the water resided, leaving the Grossologists scattered across the ground. Naomi laid on her back in a semi-conscious stupor, struggling to breathe. The Ty-Mobile had been flipped upside down and since its cockpit opened up like a lid rather than a sideways door Andy was now stuck inside. The short brunette still sat in his seat (now upside down) and punched the ceiling in desperation to get out but sighed when he realized that wouldn't help. Ty and Abby was still entrapped in the cocoon of crystalized goop but now both Archer siblings were woozy after having been drowned and tumbled around by the waves.

Abby heard someone whistling. First far away and then very close. A pair of brown leather shoes stepped into view. She slowly looked up and gazed into the eyes of yet another clone of Dr. Colon, this one had an S on his speedsuit. Behind him loomed the female Gnathostoma. "So there was a third clone." Abby vented exhausted.

Dr. Colon leaned closer to her and smirked. "No, I'm the true Doctor Colon." He said ominously before grabbing her.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the GRS-2.

"No, no, no. This is bad. This is definitely bad." Chester was pacing back and forth, ruffing his already messy hair in feverish anxiousness. He was out of himself with worry for his teammates.

LabRat was on one of the screens by the control board. "Chester, calm down. Nothing will be done if you freak out."

"I saw it LabRat! I saw the flood!" Chester exclaimed. "Abby and the others were out there when it happened. They could have drowned. I need to do something!"

"Well, since you're a field agent I will let you decide on what to do but I'll tell you this, I don't like the idea of leaving those two unguarded."

Chester looked at the two Dr. Colon. The one with a T on his chest seemed a bit timid but the one with a D shot him a mischievous grin. The two were tied up but still, Chester didn't want to leave them alone in the GRS-2. Eventually thou, his concern for the other Grossologists overweight his worries about the two criminals. "I'm going out looking for them. LabRat, activate whatever security measures this vehicle have once I'm out." Chester rushed to the exit and pressed a button on the wall which opened the hatchet. However, once the hatchet opened Chester had a minor show.

Right in front of him stood the third Dr. Colon along with the immobilized Ty and Abby. The enormous female Gnathostoma had its tail wrapped around the Archer siblings and its spinney, drill like head loomed right above their heads, ready to kill at a moment's notice.

Chester didn't know what to do. He was trembling.

The proctologist in front of him smirked. "Nice escape vehicle you got there, mind if I take it?" He then tilted his head a bit to peek inside and saw the other two Dr. Colon. "So you did capture my clones."

"He is lying! I'm the original!" One of the Dr. Colon screamed from inside the GRS-2.

"When I couldn't make contact with D or T, I suspected that you Grossologists may have already caught them so I staged a trap with my Gnathostoma." The Dr. Colon with an S explained, gleaming sadistically.

Chester gulped nervously but he steeled his nerves and braced himself. He clenched his fists and ignited them with dark energy. "Let my friends go or I'll rot you!"

"Ha! You aren't fooling anyone. Everyone knows that the hero can't hurt anyone, not even his enemy. As a villain thou, I don't have those concerns." The mad proctologist said and pointed at the Gnathostoma.

In the middle of its grotesque head, The Gnathostoma had four glands that secreted a sticky, translucent mucus. A strand of this mucus dropped onto Abby's face and the girl shivered in fear.

At that point, Chester reluctantly turned off his powers. "What do you want?"

Dr. Colon smirked again. "Good boy. Now, untie my colleagues."

Hating what he had to do, Chester growled and once more clenched his fists.

"If you don't comply with my demands I can't assure your friends survival." Dr. Colon stated and the Gnathostoma tightened its grip on Ty and Abby.

Chester sighed. "Fine." He walked back to the two clones and untied them. The two villains quickly got up on their feet and smirked at Chester that felt pretty worthless right now.

"Now let them tie your arms up and sit down on the floor." Dr. Colon with an S instructed. Chester did as he said and let the other two Dr. Colon tie him up. The wire was made out of metal so he couldn't rot it. The two proctologists then forced him to sit down on the floor.

"Now. Will you release my teammates?" Chester asked.

"That was never part of the deal. I would only guarantee their survival. They're just as much our hostages as you now." Dr. Colon said and snapped his gloved fingers. The Gnathostoma released its grip of Ty and Abby but the two were still hindered by the crystalized goop that capsuled them. Dr. Colon then shoved them into the GRS-2 before stepping aboard himself. The Gnathostoma crawled after him, like a puppy dog that didn't want to be left behind by its owner. It was too big to fit thru the door thou. Dr. Colon with an S turned to the giant worm. "Sorry sweetie but there's not enough room for you. Why don't you crawl off and play with that chubby boy and the cute sneezing girl?"

The female Gnathostoma hung her head in disappointment but then slithered away.

Ty and Abby were forced to sit down next to Chester. "I'm sorry guys. I just didn't know what to do." The blond boy lamented.

"Nah, it's okay Chester. I made the same decision earlier today." Ty stated, seemingly unfazed by the situation. "Besides, how bad could this be? No matter how many of him there are he's still just Dr. Colon."

All three Dr. Colon huffed in unison. Then Dr. S Colon sat down in the pilot seat. "Did you know that in addition of being an excellent proctologist, bioengineer, supervillain and pianist, I am also a mechanic?" S Colon said.

"Uh, no." Ty replied.

Dr. S Colon started pushing some buttons and flipping some switch when LabRat suddenly showed up on a little screen in front of him. "Hey, you're not supposed to be there!"

Dr. S Colon simple turned off the screen and shrugged. "Meh, boring conversation anyway."

The GRS-2 turned around and prepared for liftoff.

That was when Abby noticed something. They had left the exit open and Chester was the one nearest to the opening. _"Ty, buck against the wall."_ Abby whispered to her brother.

Ty raised a puzzled brow. _"Why would I-_ He then saw the open door and realized what Abby had in mind. _"Oh, right."_ He bucked his legs and pressed his feet against the wall.

Abby then turned to Chester. "Sorry for this Chester."

"Sorry for what?" Chester asked confused.

"Now Ty!" Abby shouted and Ty sprinted off the wall and the two siblings knocked into Chester who tumbled out thru the hatchet. He landed with a thud on the stony floor of the sewer. It hurt but it didn't seem like anything was broken.

Abby, now lying on her stomach and with her brother still glued to her back tried to crawl the best she could towards the exit. She managed to stick her head out the door opening but then, Doctor D Colon stomped on Ty's chest, pinning both of them.

"You're not going anywhere, you little brat." Doctor D Colon said before turning to his clones. "One of them got away."

"Who cares? He was a runt." Doctor S Colon barked. "From what I saw, only those two are real Grossologists."

The GRS-2 lifted off the ground and started rising out of the clarifier. Abby's large, glistening eyes stared down at Chester as his brown, sad eyes stared up at her. It was almost like her eyes spoke to him in a secret languish. _'She believes in me. She believes I'll be able to save them.'_

"Wait, don't go!" He heard a strained female voice shout out. He turned his head and saw Naomi coming towards him in a stumbling rush. She swung her orange goopshooter and fired at the GRS-2 but it was already out of reach. The experimental vehicle rose into the sky before jetting out of sight.

Naomi sighed, both exhausted and disappointed.

"DON'T OBSEESE ABOUT FAILURE. ONE DAY EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUT IN YOUR FAVOR." My First Goopshooter said, much to Naomi's irritation.

"Naomi, you okay?" Chester asked. "Doctor Colon told that giant worm-creature to hunt down you and Andy."

Naomi moved behind Chester and started untangle the wire that was tying his arms together. "Yeah, she passed me and Andy but I think she was more interested in finding her mate than going after us."

"What about Andy? Is he okay?" Chester asked worried.

"The Ty-Mobile was flipped upside down and he was trapped inside. I didn't have time to check on him" Naomi finally managed to loosen the wire enough for it to fall off Chester's arms.

Chester anxiously cupped Naomi's upper arms. "We have to go back and help him." He then ran into the sewer, dragging Naomi with him by her wrist.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chester and Naomi had managed to pull Andy out from the Ty-Mobile and they had even managed to push the vehicle back on its legs. Andy was right now checking it over for damages.

"So Andy, can it fly?" Chester asked in a stressed tone.

"Well, other than some artificial scrapes it's perfectly fine. I can have it operating in no time." Andy replied with a smile.

That calmed down Chester a bit at least. "Good, then I'll call LabRat." He pulled up his Grossometer. "LabRat, can you track the GRS-2?"

The young scientist was frowning on the screen. "I should be able to but for some reason I can't get the signal."

* * *

At the same time inside the GRS-2.

"It's fortunate I took that college class on security systems so I could shut down the tracking system on this thing. Wouldn't you agree?" Doctor D Colon stated and all three Doctor Colon clones laughed hysterically.

Doctor S Colon then looked back at his teammates from where he was sitting. "Hey, T? What did you study at college?"

Doctor T Colon pouted and lowered his head in shame. "Feminist studies."

And the other two Doctor Colon laughed hysterically at him.

* * *

"Then what are we gonna do, LabRat?" Chester asked.

"I think the best course of action right now is for you three to come back to the gaglab. I'll contact the Detective, having the police handle it."

"What!?" Chester couldn't believe what he was hearing. "LabRat, we can't let the cops deal with this, its Grossology business. And by the time they find them it might be too late."

"I get your concerns but after everything that has happened I don't feel comfortable letting you guys continue. You are just not experienced enough." LabRat stated.

"Experienced? We took down MegaFartzilla!" Chester was now getting angry.

"That was different." Labrat replied.

"Do you really distrust us so much that you won't let us save Ty and Abby?" Chester aggressively vented.

"It's not that." LabRat exclaimed, trying his best to sound reassuring. "But if you guys tries to chase after the bad guys unprepared then you'll probably just end up in the same boat as Ty and Abby."

Chester could feel himself boil with anger. Kid Rot appeared by Chester's side. _"Did you hear that? Seems to me like Labrat doesn't want to help out and he doesn't seem to have much faith in you three."_ Chester's imagined tormentor said before chuckling and his words spurred Chester's feelings. His teeth grinded against each other. His hands clenched the Grossometer, almost like he tried to choke the little man on screen. Then, dark energy ignited on his arms and spread up his back.

Andy and Naomi stepped back in fear.

Then, just as it seemed like he was going to go throw a tantrum Chester took a deep breath and whispered to himself. _"Let the anger flow. Imagine the garden. All emotions fades."_ His breathing became more even and soon the dark flames on his body died down.

LabRat, Naomi and Andy blinked puzzled. They didn't understand what had just happened but they understood he'd was calm down.

Chester gave LabRat a determined glare. "Okay LabRat, here's how I see it. We have essentially four things going for us. We have a very fast vehicle, Andy's brain, Naomi's guts and my powers. That should be more than enough to take down Doctor Colon."

LabRat raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is that either you help us save Ty and Abby or," Chester turned his gaze at Andy and Naomi. They had the same determined faces has he had and he understood they were on his side. He smiled at them before turning back to LabRat again, "we'll save them without your help. And if you don't like it, you can just fire us. Your choice, LabRat."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh man, I love those moments when the underdog steps up to the plate and tell everyone to get in line.**

 **So, there are several Doctor Colon now. Let's talk about that. So at the end of** _ **Darkest Blight**_ **I said I would upgrade many of the villains. After all, if you make your heroes stronger than you either have to make your villains stronger or bring in new villains that are on the level, otherwise it would get pretty boring. Doctor Colon is probably the weakest villain in the rogues gallery (although I like his character) but the only idea I had to upgrade him was too simple make more of him. I think it works for this story thou.  
Gnathostoma are a real form of parasite and a member of the roundworm phylum. It's unfortunate that they don't have an English name. I think they should be called **_**drillworms**_ **.**

 **Sorry that this chapter got so long and that it's taken me so long to update but hope you enjoyed it. As usual I would appreciate if you left a review of this chapter.**

 **Till next time Grossologists!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Worst Grossologists Ever**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

LabRat sat in his office chair with a disgruntle pout on his face. The blue illumination of the gaglab seemed somehow darker than usual. It had been less than a minute since Chester turned off his Grossometer but for LabRat it had felt like a really long time. "Who does he think he is?" LabRat vented. "I was a Grossologist long before he showed up. Even before Ty and Abby was here."

Hermes ran across the floor and scurried up the desk, knocking over a stack of CDs on the way.

LabRat glared at his rodent friend. Hermes gave off a tiny little squeak. "What are you trying to say Hermes?" LabRat asked, sounding like he expected an answer from the rodent. "That I'm being hard on the new guys because I'm projecting my own insecurities onto them?" He leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. "Don't be ridiculous."

Hermes scratched behind his ear with his hind leg.

LabRat leaned in and stared right into his pet rat's eyes. "No Hermes, I'm certainly not jealous of those three just because they're better friends with Ty and Abby than I, _Mister Stay-inside-the-lab-all-day_ , will ever be." LabRat then sighed and slummed down over the desk.

Hermes made a few squeaks and tweaked his nose.

"Yeah Hermes, I know what I have to do." LabRat sat back up and pressed a button on the keyboard, calling the other Grossologists. "Chester, you there?"

* * *

Chester brought up his Grossometer. "Yes, I'm here, LabRat."

"I've been thinking and I agree with you. Only we can save Ty and Abby." LabRat spoke thru the small device. A big smile grew across Chester's face and he nodded. "However, I still think that if you chase after Doctor Colon without a plan, you'll just end up doing more harm than good. So I suggest you guys come back to the gaglab so we can come up with a plan." LabRat explained.

Chester quickly got worried. "But in the time it takes us to do that, Abby and Ty could be-

"Chester, I'm just as worried as you are but running around willy nilly will be a waste of time. Come back to the gaglab and we can figure out how to save them…together." LabRat explained and gave Chester a reassuring smile.

"Sounds good to me." Andy said and gave a thumbs up.

"Alright LabRat, We'll be with you in a second." Chester stated and turned off his Grossometer. He, Naomi and Andy then ran to the Ty-Mobile. Andy jumped into the driving seat as Chester and Naomi took the two passenger seats behind him.

Just as Andy was about to close the cockpit lid Naomi shouted, "Wait!" She then threw My First Goopshooter out of the vehicle and it landed in a sinkhole. "YOU ARE THROWING ME AWAY? I PROMISE YOU, I'LL COME BACK ONE DAY! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE, YOU WILL KNOW MY RAGE!" My First Goopshooter spook in an uncharacteristically dark voice before sinking into the murky water.

All three Grossologists breathed a collective sigh of relief. "Thank god that's over. That rhyming Goopshooter was the Benjamin Button of jokes." Andy stated.

"Meaning what, Andy?" Chester asked.

"It got old from the moment it was born." Andy replied and the Ty-Mobile started moving out of the sewer.

* * *

The Ty-Mobile descendent onto the gaglab's hangar. Its insect like legs unfolded from underneath its undercarriage just as it landed onto a landing platform. The cockpit opened up and the three Grossologists got out of the vehicle.

LabRat was there waiting for them. "What took yah?"

"Andy. Apparently we just _had_ to make a quick stop at Chuckies for a MegaBlast soda." Naomi answered with a certain spite in her voice.

Andy was indeed carrying a huge red cup of soda, bigger than his head with the text _MegaBlast_ printed on it. "I can't help it. Ty had built up this soda in my head so much I couldn't wait any longer." Andy said and took a slurp thru the drinking straw.

The Grossologists walked into the main hall of the gaglab. As LabRat led them towards a large computer, Hermes ran up to Naomi. The girl proceeded with picking him up. "Sorry Hermes, this is no time for petting." she said and placed the white rat onto her shoulder. LabRat sat down in front of the computer as the others gathered behind him.

"LabRat, do you have any idea as to where they are?" Chester asked.

LabRat shacked his head. "No."

"Maybe they simple went back to one of the other colons. I mean, Chester may have _annihilated_ the one in the subway tunnel but the one in the canal is still intact." Andy suggested before taking another slurp.

"I thought so too," LabRat typed in a few commands on the keyboard and a map of the city showed up on screen with the three giant colons marked out, "but there's been no reports of activity at the canal."

Chester clutched his chin as he studied the map. _'Abby and Ty. Where could they be?'_ Suddenly he had a realization. "LabRat, can you rotate this image with about 90 degrees?"

LabRat looked puzzled at the blonde boy for a moment but then did as he said. He rotated the map about 90 degrees and now he too saw the pattern. "Oh, I see what you mean. Quite impressive, Chester."

Andy blinked. "What? I don't get it."

LabRat proceeded with drawing lines between the three colons on the map.

Naomi and Andy kept blinking. "I still don't get it." Andy said.

"Is it supposed to be a J? Cause that line at the top kind of ruins it." Naomi pointed out.

"You don't get it?" Chester inquired. "Do you remember that the three Doctor Colon had different letters on their suits?"

Andy and Naomi both placed a finger on their respective chins, contemplating. "Yeah, now when you mention it." Naomi said.

"A colon is usually separated in four parts. The first one is the ascending colon or A-colon." Chester explained and LabRat placed an A left of the map. "The second is the transverse colon or T-colon." Chester continued and LabRat placed a T on the map, just above the subway.

"Hey, that's the subway tunnel we were at." Naomi exclaimed.

"The third is the descending colon or D-colon." Chester said and this time LabRat placed a D on the map.

Andy recognized the location and instantly stopped slurping on his drink. "That's the canal."

"And the last one is the sigmoid colon. The smallest one." Chester explained and once LabRat placed an S on the map, Andy and Naomi gasped.

"That's the sewer underneath town central." Naomi said.

"So you're saying that Doctor Colon goal wasn't to create three giant colons but rather one _gigantic_ colon by linking the three into one?" Andy guessed.

"That's what I'm saying." Chester replied. "Meaning, the most likely location for Doctor Colon to have taken Ty and Abby is the ascending colon. The only colon we haven't found yet."

"There's still one remaining issue with your theory, Chester." LabRat stated and typed on the keyboard. A thick line appeared next to the A, connecting to the transverse colon in the subway. "According to your theory the ascending colon should be around here somewhere. The problem is that there's nothing there except the suburbs and no constructions fit for one of Doctor Colon's massive intestines."

Chester pouted. "Hmmm." Then he got an idea. "What lies beyond the suburbs, LabRat?"

"Nothing. A few minor farms and then just wilderness." LabRat replied but after thinking a little he realized something. "And Mount Cowpie." He typed in a few commands and an image of the tall, dark mountain popped up on screen.

"And underneath it is a system of caves." Andy concluded.

"The bat caves!" Naomi gasped.

LabRat brought up several images of the caves on screen, both of the interior caverns and the exterior opening. "Yep, the Mount Cowpie caverns. The most likely location for Doctor Colon's last hideout."

* * *

Inside the caverns of Mount Cowpie was a giant colon, pulsating as it grew. Except, this colon was connected to a strange machine, something akin to an oversized food mixer. In the cave was also stacks of iron plates and pipes, most likely extra parts for the machine, as well as the stolen GRS-2.

Doctor Colon (or rather one Doctor Colon) was looking over the growing organ. "Let me be perfectly clear. I am not happy! Not only was the transverse colon, arguable the most important link in our plan completely demolished but the sigmoid colon was also severely damaged. By one of our own parasites none the less." He turned around and glared at the other three Doctor Colon, who were standing next to the strange machine.

"Chin up, A. Not everything went badly." Doctor S Colon said and pulled a lever attached to the machine. "We caught the two Grossologists."

Ty and Abby was lowered down above the machine. They were both chained up to a crane mounted atop the huge mixer-like machine and the bowl underneath them was filled with boiling yellow acid.

"Man, being captured by Doctor Colon two times in one day is really embarrassing but on a positive note, I haven't been to the Mount Cowpie caves in ages." Ty exclaimed, pretty much unbothered by the situation.

"I know right. We should convince our parents to go here for our next family trip." Abby said, also not worried in the least.

"Stop talking so casually!" Doctor A Colon shouted at them. "Why aren't you afraid? You're about to be disintegrated by our _Stomix_!"

Abby blinked puzzled. "Stomix?"

"Yes, we named it so because it's both a mixer and a stomach. The gastric acids and the mechanical grinder breaks down any degradable material and turns it into faecal matter before transporting it thru my massive colon." Doctor A Colon explained.

"Well, a stomach actually doesn't produce faecal matter." Ty stated. "That happens in the small and large intestine. As a proctologist you should know-

"Shut up! Jeez, you're as annoying as that other know-it-all that ruined my last evil plan." Doctor A Colon lamented frustrated. "Actually you kind of look like him too."

"Um, never mind that! Go back to talking about your doomsday machine." Ty said quickly to distract him.

"Yes, well." Doctor Colon cleared his throat. "A few months ago I discovered a new corridor in in this cave system that led all the way to the subway tunnel. Then me and my clones started growing giant colons at four different locations in this city so we could then combined them into one Midgard Serpent of an intestine! My original plan was to pump disgusting, smelly faecal matter into town central and make everyone fear my name! However, since your mutated colleague rotted the transverse colon we simple have to make due with overflowing the subway with faeces. And while people are dealing with that mess we'll start rebuilding our other colons." Doctor A Colon explained before he and the other Doctor Colon started laughing maniacally.

Ty and Abby looked confused at each other before looking at the villains. "Why not just build _one_ colon underneath city central?" Abby asked.

The four Doctor Colon abruptly stopped and stared at the Archer siblings. "What does that mean?" Doctor S Colon asked.

"I mean, if all that faecal matter will just end up in the same place anyway why bother with building several other colons and different locations?" Abby asked.

"Stop pointing out holes in our plot!" Doctor D Colon shouted.

Ty sighed tiered. "Very well. If you still wonder, we are not afraid because there's still no way you'll win."

"Yeah, our teammates will kick your butts!" Abby exclaimed.

"Yeah…and we can't be killed by someone named Colon. That would be lame." Ty said.

"Oh, really. Well, guess what the first batch of excrement will be made of?" Doctor A Colon said as he strolled over to a rather large lever located on the Stomix. "You!" He said and gripped the lever.

Ty and Abby gasped in unison.

"Hope those slimesuits of yours are digestible. Wouldn't want to upset the digestive track." The proctologists jested before laughing maniacally.

However, just as he was about to push down the lever Doctor T Colon grabbed him forcefully by the wrist. "Wait a minute, why should you be the one to kill them?"

"Exactly, you already had your time in the spotlight, A. Give one of us a chance." Doctor S Colon stated.

"I'll do it because all of this was my plan to begin with. I'm the original Doctor Colon. That is why I have an A to my name and that is why I'll pull this spoke!"

"Lies! Lies! I'm so sick of everyone's lies. I am the original." Doctor D Colon lamented.

"You take that back!" T Colon exclaimed before he jumped at D colon and started beating him up. Before you knew it, all four Doctor Colon was fighting each other.

What none of them knew however was that they were being watched by an unseen observer. It was Chester. He had ghosted thru the mountain in search of the Archers. He looked up at Ty and Abby, tied up above the pool of acid. He really wanted to save them but he knew he couldn't, not right away.

Kid Rot showed up next to him. _"We should kill all the doctors and save Ty and Abby. No wait, let's just save Abby and let Ty take a dip in the acid."_ Kid Rot said with a chuckle. Chester ignored the imaginary sadist and then disappeared thru the cave wall.

* * *

In the sparse forest outside the cave, Naomi and Andy waited by the Ty-Mobile. Chester suddenly came running to them. "I found them." He said, short of breath from running. "They're inside the cave, not far from the opening along with four Doctor Colon and one giant colon attached to some strange machine. Oh, and the GRS-2 is there as well."

"So there are four of them now?" Naomi asked.

"Wait, what kind of machine?" Andy asked, curious.

"Some kind of mechanized acid bath. I heard one of the doctors call it a stomach." Chester answered. "Ty and Abby are hanging from a crane above the acid."

Naomi was somewhat startled to hear this but kept her calm. "Then there is no time to lose. Chester, it's time for you to put on the… Soda Blaster."

* * *

 _In the Gaglab, 20 minutes ago._

" _Doctor Colon is probably not just building this giant colon as a vanity project." LabRat explained to the others as they looked over the maps on the large computer screen. "Since the colon ends in central city I think he would use it to deliver um, um…"_

" _Poop." Andy exclaimed and then proceeded with slurping loudly from his soda cup._

" _Okay." LabRat stated and cleared is throat. "His plan is to overflow city central with poop. We need a way to stop it before it gets that far."_

" _Easy, I can demolish it with my powers." Chester exclaimed and ignited one of his hands with energy._

" _Not a good idea." LabRat stated. "Without the colon the stool won't have anywhere else to go and it would fill up the cave and suffocate you as well as anyone else in the in there. What we need is a way to…" He leaned closer to Andy, pinched his drinking straw and clenched it tight, finally bringing silence to the room. "…shut it close."_

" _I see." Chester pondered while clutching his chin. "Then we would need a way to dehydrate it."_

" _Exactly." LabRat responded and turned back to his computer. Andy started slurping on his drink again. "We would need some kind of acid or something with a lot of sugar or salt."_

" _But where could we possible find a chemical blend so full of sugar and acids, so toxic to the human body that it could ruin a giant colon?" Naomi asked posturing._

 _Andy took his lips of the straw for a moment. "Beats me." And started slurping again. Everyone stared at him with suggestive looks._

* * *

Chester took out a device from the backseat of the Ty-Mobile and strapped it to his back. It was a green tank with a hose attached to it, similar one of those backpack sprayers pest control use. Except this one was loaded with nearly 20 gallons of MegaBlast Soda. "I feel like a lame ghostbuster." Chester shrugged.

"Hey, girls and pop-culture references are my things. Don't steal my things." Andy quipped.

"Oh, sorry Andy." Chester said. "So what is my thing?"

Andy was quiet for a moment before shrugging. "Depression."

* * *

"Okay, can we all agree on that the lever is big enough for all of us to hold onto and if we pull it together it will be like we all killed the Grossologists?" Doctor A Colon exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"Sure." Doctor T Colon muttered, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I can agree on that." Doctor D Colon said.

"It was my idea." Doctor S Colon exclaimed smugly but the others ignored him.

One after one did the four Doctor Colon clones grabbed the lever to the Stomix with their gloved fingers. "Okay, let's pull it down on three." Doctor D Colon said. "One, two, thr-

"Stop with what you're doing!" A female voice echoed loudly thru the cavern. The four Doctor Colon let go of the lever and turned to the voice's owner. It was Naomi with Andy next to her.

"Look, it's the girl and the fat boy." Doctor T Colon exclaimed.

"Where is the rot kid?" Doctor S Colon asked.

"Obviously not here but we don't need him to take you down, Colon." Andy responded and aimed his goopshooter at the criminals. "Let Ty and Abby go or I'll goop ya up."

"There's only two of them." Doctor S Colon said, raising a fist in anger.

"Yeah, we can take them." Doctor D Colon said. He and S were ready to sprint into action when Doctor A Colon stopped them by raising his arm in front of them.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. We're all civilized gentlemen here. We shouldn't resort to violence." Doctor A Colon said with a sly grin and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a giant (almost 4 meters long), flesh coloured worm crawled out thru a hole in the cave wall. "After all, we can leave the violence to my pet!" Doctor A Colon stated and laughed maniacally.

"Is that a-a leech?" Abby asked frightened since she still had a phobia for leeches.

The animal now confronting Naomi and Andy did indeed look a bit like a leech with suction cups on both its head and rear but its skin was flesh coloured and kind of translucent and there was one additional feature that distinguished this worm from all others. A long pouch running from its head to its tail. Then Andy and Naomi got a minor shock when the head of a smaller worm jutted out of the pounce of the larger one.

"It has two heads!" Naomi shouted, disturbed.

Andy pulled out his grossometer and scanned the worm in front of him. "LabRat, we need an I.D. here"

LabRat showed up on the little screen. "That is called a fluke. It's yet another kind of parasitic worm. The larger male carries the smaller female in a pouch until she's ready to lay their eggs."

"Wow, that's one intimate relationship." Naomi stated, slightly disturbed.

The male fluke attacked Andy and Naomi but was too slow so the teens managed to leap out of the way but the female jutted out of the pouch with lightning like reflexes and wrapped its body around Naomi's arm and started dragging her towards the male's pouch so they could feast on her together. Naomi struggled against the fluke, digging her feet into the ground but it only served to slow down the process. Suddenly, a shot of goop hit Naomi's arm, making it just slippery enough for her to free herself.

Andy was the one that had fired his goopshooter to save his teammate. He smirked and chuckled to himself. "The old buttering technique." The pair of flukes now turned their attention to Andy and rushed towards him. Andy first got scared but then got an idea. Once the male was close enough, Andy fired his goopshooter at the pouch, ceiling it shut, trapping the female inside. The female tried to get out of the pouch but the slime had already hardened. She was stuck inside her mate. Andy of course got very happy over his accomplishment. "Did you see that? I took out the female!" Then, the male fluke slammed its meaty head at Andy and sent the boy flying into a cave wall, rendering Andy unconscious.

"Andy!" Naomi screamed. The fluke heard Naomi, set its sights on her and went to attack. "This isn't going as I hoped." She sighed as the fluke closed in on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, deeper inside the cave system.

Chester ghosted into the inside of the giant colon with the Soda Blaster still attached to his back. He undid the safe on the hose, aimed it and started flushing the colon with orange coloured soda. After a while, the soda started drying out the colon, pushing out the moisture inside the giant organ. The colon's flesh started swelling and reddening. "This is working better than I'd hoped. I just really wish Naomi and Andy are doing just as well."

* * *

The male fluke kept on chasing Naomi as the girl kept on avoiding its attacks, leaping to the sides, summersaulting backwards. Anything to avoid the parasite's mouth. Naomi was faster than the fluke but each strike brought the two combatants closer and closer.

Ty got worried and started thrashing in his chains. "Get your suction cups off her, you freak."

"Ty, while I can understand your concern can you please stay still while we're balancing atop a vat of acid!" Abby exclaimed anxiously, since the chain they were hanging in had started swaying.

Ty sighed. "Sorry."

Naomi leaped back and managed to avoid yet another attack. The worm dragged its slimy body towards Naomi and Naomi backed away. When she took a step back she heard something metallic hitting the floor. She looked over her shoulder and saw she had knocked over a stack of metal pipes. Naomi smiled for a moment and grabbed one of the pipes. The fluke attacked again and Naomi swiped the pipe left to right, hitting its head over and over again. While it didn't necessarily hurt the huge worm, it did disorient it. Naomi then used the pipe like pole-vaulter would use a pole and jumped over the fluke. The fluke attacked again and Naomi leaped out of harms way, spun in the middle of the air and landed at the other end of the cavern.

"Wow! Did you see that Abby? She's amazing!" Ty cheered.

"Yeah, I saw it." Abby replied. "She might even be more acrobatic than me."

Meanwhile, the four Doctor Colon were getting worried and frustrated that this one little girl was holding her own against their ferocious mutant. Doctor S Colon then noticed that Andy was waking up. _'Oh no, that other one is waking up. If they defeat the fluke we won't have a chance against two Grossologists. Unless…'_ He looked up at Ty and Abby above the acid vat and then at the lever. A malicious grin grew across his face. He literally jumped at the lever and forced it down. The crane started lowering Abby and Ty down towards the acid.

Terrified, the Archer siblings started screaming and thrashing in their chains.

Andy saw what Doctor S Colon was doing and gasped in horror. He aimed his goopshooter at Doctor S Colon, held in the trigger for a few second and fired a giant blob of slime at the clone, hitting him dead on and pasted him to the wall. Andy then rushed over to the lever and tried to pull it up but it was stuck.

"Andy, save us!" Abby shouted.

Andy looked around and saw that the crane had controls as well. He climbed up the small ladder and entered the operation cab as fast as his round body could manage. "Okay Andy, stay calm. It's not much different than the claw-game at the arcade." His eyes raced over the controls, trying to figure out how the crane operated. He grabbed a pair of control sticks and started moving them around.

The crane moved and slammed Ty and Abby into the wall of the acid vat. "Ouch. Andy, crushing us before melting us won't help!" Ty shouted destressed as the two siblings kept descending towards their death.

Ty's and Abby's feet were now only millimetre from the acid. Andy started to panic. He grabbed yet another control stick and pulled it back and thankfully, the crane started to hoist Ty and Abby out of danger. The Archer siblings sighed simultaneously in relief.

Ty and Abby could see Andy in the operation cab and they both smiled. "Good job Andy." Abby said.

"Yeah, way to go Pusulator." Ty added. Andy smiled proudly.

Back with Naomi and the fluke. Naomi jumped onto the top of a stalagmite. The fluke swiped its tail at her, hoping to catch her in its suction cup but Naomi jumped off the stalagmite just in time and the suction cup got stuck to the rock formation instead. The fluke attacked Naomi again but she ducked underneath the worm's tail. The fluke followed her movements and Naomi back-flipped over the fluke's body and ran away from the fluke before taking a stance. The mutated fluke recoiled its body and rushed at Naomi. The girl winched in fear when the fluke got too close but then, the worm stopped. It just stopped moving. As it turned out, the fluke had tied itself into a knot when it tried to follow Naomi as she'd dodged and leaped across its body. The fluke started thrashing its head up and down but it still couldn't move. Naomi smiled and turned to look up at Ty and Abby and the two smiled back at her and they all shared in the moment of triumph.

Ty suddenly dropped his smile. "Naomi, look out!"

Naomi turned around just in time to see the female fluke leap at her. Naomi brought up the pipe and the female wrapped its body around it. Naomi then spun the pipe, twisting the animal up in the object before throwing the animal away. The female fluke hit the cave wall and the shock of the impact caused a pile of rocks to loosen from the wall and buried the female fluke.

Naomi now gave an intense glare to the four Doctor Colon. The evil proctologists growled and shacked with anger and desperation. "No, I won't allow a little girl to defeat me!" Doctor A Colon shouted furiously before adding, "Again I mean." He pulled out a surgical scalpel and ran at Naomi but Naomi simple thrusted her pipe forth, hitting A Colon in the forehead who fell flat on his ass and passed out.

Naomi used the pipe once again to jump tall and high, landing right in front of Doctor D Colon and before he could even react she roundhouse kicked him to the ground. She next saw Doctor T Colon running away from the scene. She threw the metal pipe at the proctologist. It rotated thru the air like a Frisbee and swooped Doctor Colon off his feet. She then walked up to him and picked the pipe off the floor.

Doctor T Colon tried to sit up, groaning in pain. He looked at Naomi and was hit with a realization. "You remind me a lot of that girl I kidnapped last time."

Naomi smirked and shacked her head. "No, I don't." She then hit him over the head with the pipe and he blacked out. Once that was done, Naomi dropped the pipe and sighed deeply, resting her hands on her knees. "Oh wow, that was the most exhausting thing I've ever done."

"Naomi!" Ty shouted as he ran up to her after Andy had freed him and wrapped his arms around Naomi, twirled her in the air and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "My hero." Ty then placed Naomi back on the ground while Abby and Andy walked up to them, everyone smiling at their victory.

"You think you've won?" Doctor S Colon exclaimed from where he was stuck. "Don't count on it. You never shut down the Stomix and now it's too late. All the excrement it's been building up will soon overrun Ringworm City and everyone will fear the name of Colon!" The mad scientists proclaimed before laughing so loudly that the caves seem to tremble from the echo. "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Are you done?" A new voice said. Everyone turned to the source of the sound and saw Chester as he came walking towards them.

"Chester, you're here too?" Ty asked.

Abby rolled her eyes and gave her brother a light shove. "Of course he is."

"Our plan worked. This soda blaster clogged up the colon, completely stopping the flow of um…poo." Chester explained.

"Great work Ches-wait, did you just say soda blaster?" Abby asked sceptical.

Chester was about the answer her when they heard an annoying sound. They looked at the Soda Blaster behind Chester and saw Andy pouring soda into his mouth from the hose. He stopped with it thou when he saw everyone staring at him. "What? It's still MegaBlast Soda."

"Jeez Andy. That soda just ruined a giant colon and you just gulp it down like nothing." Ty exclaimed.

"But it's saved the day, Ty. There go, soda is good for you." Andy stated with some whimsy and proceeded to fill his mouth with sweet soda yet again.

Ty simple sighed.

Abby rolled her eyes at her teammate's immaturity. She then smiled and looked endearingly at the stalactites in the cave ceiling, her hands resting on her hips. "Hey Ty, I just realized something. This is the same cave we saved all the tourists three years ago."

Ty blinked puzzled but then looked around. "Yeah, you're right. This is the same caves we saved our parents and all those tourists in. And the Director saw potential in us."

"Hey, wanna see if that huge pile of bat guano is still left?" Abby asked.

"Sure." Ty said and the Archer siblings ran further into the cave with their new friends following them, reminiscing on old memories and making new ones.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Am I the only one finding it ironic that a story about heroes dealing with their weaknesses is battling an animal called a** _ **fluke**_ **? No, just me? Okay.**

 **Anyway, this was the last long chapter of this fanfic. We only have the short prologue left and then we're done. I want to thank everyone that's been reading this so far, even if no one has reviewed it as of yet.**

 **I'm gonna be completely honest with you guys, in retrospect this hasn't really been one of my better stories. A lot of the humour fell flat despite my best attempt to be funny and the story turned into a bit too much of a check-off list when I wanted to show off everyone's strengths and weaknesses but I'm happy with it anyway. As usual it was a blast to write these characters. Andy, Chester and Naomi are just the best characters to write for. They're just so charming and relatable. Also, this story gave me a chance to read up on interesting parasites so for me it was something of an educational experience.**

 **Until next time Grossologists!**


	7. Epilogue

**The Worst Grossologists Ever**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

It had been fourteen days since the four Doctor Colon was apprehended. Which one of them were the original Cornelius Colon, no one ever learned but no one really cared and they were all incarcerated in Splatticus.

And down in the gaglab, the Grossologists had gathered at LabRat's request once again. "Okay LabRat, we're all here. Now, will you tell us what gotten so excited?" Abby asked.

LabRat stood next to a large work table with an assortment of tools and other items. "Well Abby, I figured that since Naomi, Chester and Andy are all striving to grow we should do the same. I've developed a set of new tools that will launch grime fighting into the 21st century."

Naomi leaned closer to Ty and whispered, _"Does everything around here have to be a pun?"_

"Now, I know how much all of you like the grossometers but my latest innovations will render them obsolete." LabRat said and started handing out what looked like green digital watches to the Grossologists. All the watches read G on the screens. "These are you're new GrossWatches. Whenever you hear them buzz, click on the little green button."

The GrossWatches started buzzing so the Grossologists did as LabRat had instructed and clicked the little green button underneath the screen. Suddenly the watches projected a small hologram of LabRat. "As you can see the Grosswatch is both easy to carry and looks really cool." All LabRat holograms said in unison. The teens looked at the real LabRat who was holding a microphone. He was the one talking thru the holograms.

"That's quite impressive LabRat."

"There's more." LabRat said. "These watches are equipped with the same kind of scanners as the Grossometers. Scan something and the data will be wired to the gaglab."

"Do they tell the time as well?" Andy quipped.

"Yeah." LabRat replied and showed him his GrossWatch, saying 14:17. "Also, only three people have access to the radio-frequency on these. Me, The Director and The Detective."

"So how will we communicate with each other on the field?" Abby asked.

"For that, I got these." LabRat grabbed another small device from the work table. This one looked like a green earpiece with the Grossology logo on it. "I'll call it Gross-Com. Attach one of these to your ear during every field mission and whenever you need to get in contact with someone, all you have to do is click." He explained even more enthusiastically than usual as he pressed the Gross-Com into his left ear and playfully clicked the G-shaped button.

"Have you tested it yet?" Abby asked, arms crossed.

"No way, that would mean going outside but I'm sure they'll work." LabRat replied. "Next I have an assortment of equipment for our new recruits."

"It's not going to be like _My First Goopshooter_ , right?" Naomi asked cynically.

"No, this is totally different." LabRat answered. "While you all still should try to adopt to our ways, I think you would profit from having your own gadgets."

Andy immediately got excited. "You hear that guys, we'll get our own personalized weapons."

"This first one is for Naomi. I made it specifically with her body and fighting-I mean dancing technique in mind." LabRat reached over the work table, grabbed an object and held it aloft for the others to see. It was a green staff with a black nub at one end and a mechanical claw at the other, a mechanical claw that looked a lot like Ty's Gross-Pinchers. "I call it the Gagstaff."

Naomi eyed her given weapon with certain dismissal. It was kind of ugly but she was grateful none the less. "Thanks LabRat. It looks…nit."

"It's more than nice looking balancing staff, it also generates a static shockwave." LabRat explained and held the Gagstaff against a stack of papers. When hit by the static shock, the papers scattered in all directions. Naomi gasped when she saw it while LabRat smirked at being able to impress his fellow Grossologist. "Hit someone in the stomach with this and they'll puke. Hit them in the leg or the arms and they'll cramp. Hit them in the head or the spine and they'll black out or at the very least get vertigo." He stated before handing it to Naomi. "Come on, try it."

Naomi took a few steps away from the others to get some space. _'It's not much different from a balancing staff at dance class.'_ She liked how the Gagstaff felt in her hand. It balanced her weight perfectly. She rotated it around her fingers, first above her head and then by her side before she thrusting it forth. "I bet I can really fight with this."

"It's more than just a weapon thou." LabRat explained. "The clawed end has a scan function. If you find something too gross or too hazardous, grab it with the claw and the Gagstaff will scan it."

Naomi smiled at him. "Thanks. I'll promise to use it responsible."

LabRat then turned to the others. "Andy, the next gizmo is for you."

Andy smiled and skedaddled up to LabRat.

LabRat looked down at the shorter boy. "Andy, you're short, slow and out of shape. If this was military you would have been cut for sure."

Andy's smile dropped. "Oh? That's disheartening."

"Now, I can't help get you into shape, that's something you have to do by yourself but I think I can help with your other shortcomings." LabRat stated.

" _You know, I'm not much shorter than Naomi."_ Andy mumbled to himself.

"Here you go." LabRat said and presented Andy with a pair of black boots. They looked identical to the ones that came with the slimesuits.

Andy raised a puzzled eyebrow. "Boots? I mean, I guess they could make me look taller but I don't see how they can make me any faster."

Labrat sighed and shoved them into the boy's bosom. "Just try them on."

Andy didn't feel like arguing, so he simple changed into his new boots. "Now what?" He asked with a shrug.

"Tap your heels together."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "Three times and say, there's no place like home?"

"Just do it!" LabRat barked irritated and stepped away.

Andy did as instructed and tapped his heels together. Suddenly, his feet left the ground and he floated into the air. "Whoa!" Andy gasped as the others stared in awe as their teammate seemingly levitated. "Guys. I'm flying." Andy exclaimed in amazement.

LabRat, casually and with a smug smirk on his face, walked over to Andy and held up the boy's foot so the others could see the sole of his boot. There, at the bottom of the heel was an indention with glowing blue, rotating rings inside.

"Electro-magnetic gyroscopes. Impressive." Ty exclaimed, grinning.

Feeling cocky from all the praise, LabRat made a dramatic bow.

"Look everyone! I'm Peter Pan!" Andy proclaimed and started flying around like a drunken fairy all around the gaglab, all while humming the Grossology theme tune.

"Hey, take it easy Andy! I don't want you hurting yourself... or worse, my equipment!" LabRat shouted. He then sighed and turned back to the others. "Chester." He gestured with his index finger for the blonde boy to step forth. Chester walked up to the dark skinned boy. "Chester, for you I have a brand new slimesuit." LabRat said and gestured to a black and grey slimesuit spread out on the work table.

Chester blinked. "But it looks just like the one I'm wearing?"

"True but the modifications I've made to this one should help regulate your powers." LabRat explained. "Unless you take off your gloves, you shouldn't be able go all out with your rot powers. That way we'll avoid another incident like the one in the tunnel."

Chester was silent for a moment. He wondered whether or not LabRat still distrusted him. But then he thought back to what happened in the subway tunnel. _'That time no one got injured but next time things might go as well. Until I improve, this could be a safety measure.'_ "Thanks LabRat. I'll try it on immediately so I can start training." He folded the slimesuit over his arm before heading towards the dressing room.

Abby placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "You surprises me, LabRat."

"Well, it took a lot of work to build those gadgets but most of them where ideas I'd already played around with."

"No, I mean how nice you're being to the new recruits." Abby corrected. "I didn't think you liked them."

LabRat stared wide-eyed at Abby before turning away from her, pretending to fiddle with something on the worktable. "Well, I still don't but I figured that if they could change I could as too. Besides," He raised his head, eyeing Naomi as she trained with her gagstaff as well as Andy as he flew above her. Chester came back from the dressing room. The blonde boy smiled at Naomi, impressed with her fencing.

"If their past trials is any indication, they're going to be great Grossologists."

* * *

 _ENDING SONG: HEROES (FULL ENGLISH COVER) – UNKNOWN SONGBIRD-MORGAN BERRY._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And that's that! Episode 3 of season 3 is finally over. Sorry it took me such long time to get this posted but I had to re-write it a couple of times. Besides, writing a chapter that is nothing but exposition that's still interesting is really hard to do. Hope it wasn't too boring.**

 **So the Grossologists will no longer use the Grossometers, they will from here on use the GrossWatches and the Gross-Coms. I felt the Grossometers worked well for the show since Ty & Abby were almost always together and didn't need to communicate over long distances very often but when you have to do with a large team like this there will probably be times when they need to split up so I thought earpieces would be more effective than something like a phone that you have to pick up and place back in your pocket. **

**So tell me, what did you guys think of this story? How you feel about these new gadgets the Grossologists have? How do you hope the character arcs for Naomi, Andy & Chester will go on from here? As always, all feedback is welcome.**

 **See you next time, Grossologists.**


End file.
